The Twenty Year Secret
by Mystery Twihart
Summary: After twenty years a secret brings four parents back together a long with their children. Read as the secret is unfolded. How will it affect their children? Read and Review. All human. Canon pairings. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

A/N: Here is another story that I've had written down for some time I hope you guys enjoy it. Please read and review.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight the only thing I own is the story line everything else belongs to SM

**Prologue**

"Please, baby listen to me," I begged as I tried to make him listen.

"For what Bella? So you can tell me that you were faking it the whole time? No, thank you. You know what I'm getting out of here." He said as he walked away.

"Edward! Baby, please listen to me. I'm sorry! Please, please," I begged but it was no use he left.

"Bells, what's going on here?" My dad asked as he along with my mother and Edward's parents came to stand in front of me.

"I HATE YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled and ran to my bedroom and slammed the door.

This whole thing was so screwed up and it was for something that was said and agreed to twenty years ago.

A/N: I how you enjoyed it more to come soon


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Place Becomes a New Pl

**Chapter 2: An Old Place Becomes a New Place**

**A/N: Here you you, like I promised. I hope you enjoy it. By the way for all the outfits there's a link for them on my profile. Please Read and Review. Thank you for your****patience and understatement****of the situation. By the way I'm so excited about the Superbowl, I'm a total Cowboys and Seahawks fan so I'm cheering for the SEAHAWKS! 12 Man Girl Here! Anyways back to the other thing. This chapter will replace the Author's Note. Again thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this only the plot and OC's. Now with no further ado...READ! and then REVIEW!**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Looking out the window I noticed the greenery of the area.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I stand at five-five with long mahogany brown hair and matching brown eyes that I think are dull, but others say otherwise. I have a nice figure, curves in the right places. I can be really quiet or really lout at times. My brothers call me stubborn I say otherwise.

I have two older brothers Felix and Seth they are a year older than me. They are fraternal twins. Felix is the oldest by five minutes. And he never lets Seth forget about it. He's loud and obnoxious. He's also loyal with a good heart. He's a goofball. Seth is the quieter one, he loves to read and draw. Just like Felix he's loyal with a good heart. He sometimes can me obnoxious and a goofball. They are protective over me and will scare any guy that gets near me. They love sports especially football and baseball.

Felix is six-three with big muscles, brown hair and brown eyes. Seth on the other hand is six-one and has muscles just less than Felix. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes, he looks more like mom and Felix and I look more like dad.

My parents are Charles Maximilian Swan and Renee Elisa Swan. Dad is a neurologist and mom is an orthopedic surgeon. That sort of comes in handy when you have two boys who play football and a daughter who's been a cheerleader since seventh grade.

Like I was saying before my dad is currently driving us towards our new home in Seattle, Washington. After living in Chicago for twenty years my parents decided it was time to move back to where they grew up. We had been here a couple of times over the years visiting family and when we came to look for a house.

They came to my brothers and I at the end of the year and told us we where moving in August. So here we are entering Seattle we had driven from Chicago all the way here. It's been forty hours, seven states, two thousand and ninety-two miles and one car with five people and we didn't stop unless we needed to pee or eat. And I'm about to burst and yell because I'm hungry, I'm tired, I need to pee and my brothers are being idiots my last shower was a day and a half ago. I'm so happy that we sent the moving van earlier with the things that we did keep and mom had an old school friend who's a decorator place everything in so all we needed to do when we got home was shower and eat.

I looked out the window and I noticed we where entering a residential area. There were a lot of nice houses. We pulled up to our house, it was a beautiful craftsman, traditional style home, it was blue in the outside and it was a two floor house with a finished basement. It has six bedrooms, four and a half bathrooms.

One of the best features is the basement it has high ceilings with two guest bedrooms, a full bathroom, a bar, a game area, a family room with fire place and an exercise room with what my brothers and dad think is the best part an indoor sport court.

The main floor had a study, the dinning room, great room, dinette, kitchen, the mud room, a hobby area and a half bath. As I walked in I looked around the dinning room was to the left of the entrance with the study across from it. The dinning room had a wood oval table with six comfortable looking chairs, there was a big window that looked out the front and I loved the color it was a purple that was in between a dark and light color very nice. The study had neutral walls with build in bookshelves that was connected with tabletop going across. It was a nice desk and it was so dad very clean, warm put had a professional touch to it. I walked further in and I saw the kitchen, when we came to look at it I fell in love with it. It had stainless steel appliances with a gas stove, two ovens and a built in microwave, a double door fridge. It was beautiful. I couldn't wait to cook. There was a built in bar with three chairs, but also there was a dinette with four chairs. The living room was amazing it had a built in fire place and had continued the pop of purple in a chair and the pillows on the couch.

"Okay, everyone go and get your bags from the car. Then go to your rooms come on." Mom said. Pushing me towards the door, I groaned as I got out. I just wanted to take a shower. When I got out side I noticed Felix was sitting on the stairs.

"Felix get your ass up, we need to hurry up," Seth said walking in the front door with a box for the study. "Come on Fe" Seth said kicking Felix's leg as he walked back out.

The three of us walked back to the truck and grabbed out bags and went to put the in our rooms. By the time we got the things we brought in the car it was noon and I was hungry to the point that I was going to cry. "Mom, I'm hungry, are we almost done?" I asked as I sat down on the purple arm chair.

"We are done, Bella,"

"Yes," I heard my brothers and dad whisper.

"Oh shush" mom said "Now everyone since we don't have any food here we are going to go out. So we need everyone to be ready by one-thirty." She said as she stood up.

Everyone got up and we quickly went up to the second floor where the master was, then the two bedrooms, where Felix and Seth shared a bathroom and I got my own bedroom with a bathroom. I loved my room so far it had an accent wall of blue, I had a black drawer with a mirror mounted on the wall. Then I had a matching bedside table with a lamp and on the other side was a slanted style bookcase which I would put my books on it, but for the time being it had family pictures and cute figurines. My favorite part was the window because it had a place where I could sit. I had a chair and a flat screen mounted on the wall.

I walked towards the en-suite. It was blue matching the accent wall of the room, with a walk in shower; the sink had dark gray marble and I loved it. When mom said she hired an interior decorator I told her what I wanted and it came out like I wanted it. I loved it. My closet was also in the bathroom there was a door that leads to my walk in closet that had a small window.

I took a shower with hot water. When I was done I quickly bow dried my hair and turned the curler on while I went to get some clothes. I grabbed a black tight dress that had thin straps, I also but on black see through tights. Even though I liked how it looked my brother along with my father would go crazy with me just wearing the dress like this, so I put on a blue plaid shirt and rolled my sleeved to the elbows. To finish it of I put on my black knee high boots and went to curl my hair and put it on one side.

"BELLA! HURRY UP I'M HUNGRY!" Felix yelled pounding on my door as I place the last bobby pin in my hair.

"I'm going," I said turning off the light and grabbed my cell from my bed and a coat from my closet. I walked down stairs where everyone was going into the garage. I quickly walked behind Seth and he got in then in got in the middle and Felix on my left.

"Buckle up," dad said as he put the family car an SUV.

"Felix, stop!' I said elbowing him on the ribs.

"What?" he said trying to look all innocent.

"Stop," I said as he pulled my hair again, "Mom, Felix keeps messing up my hair," I said as I hit him in the hand.

"Felix stop bothering your sister." Mom said as she looked back.

"Oh, Bella you're no fun," he said huffing. We pulled up into a parking lot and I saw that it was an Asian Buffet. Felix quickly got out and I was going to go behind him but he slammed the door on me so I scooted over and Seth helped me out of the car.

"Thank you Seth," I said as we walked towards the door. I took of my coat as we walked into the restaurant.

"Isabella, what are you wearing?" Felix asked as he stood in front of me trying to cover me up,"

"Clothes, Felix, I'm wearing clothes," I said dryly as I tried to walk.

"I don't like it you're showing too much skin." He said.

"Felix the only skin I'm showing aside from my face is my arms and neck. Felix I swear—"I said as he was trying to cover me up.

"Felix leave your sister alone, I don't see anything wrong with it," Mom said as she pulled me with her.

"Yeah, because you're a girl, what would you think if some pervert came over to her?" Seth said as he put an arm around me.

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a coke no ice," I said as I sat down along with my brothers with each of them on either side of me.

"I'll have the same" mom said.

"We'll have coke put with ice," my dad and brothers said.

We went to get food and I had Felix or Seth keeping an eye on me the whole time. I had very over protective brothers. Since I was the baby of the family and the only girl I'm very protected. Once my brothers and I had enough food we walked back where my parents where already sitting down. By the time we where back our drinks where there.

"So, how are you guys feeling about starting school on Monday?" dad asked.

"I can't wait for football tryouts," Felix said and Seth agreed.

"What about you Bella are you going to try out for cheer-leading this year?"

"I don't know, I probably will I'm sort of on the fence though." I said taking a bite of some shrimp.

"Why?"

"Well because it's just a new school and I don't know what the cheer-leading team does here, you know. I'm going to try out though just to see and if I get in I get in."

"Well as long as the choice you make makes you happy we will support you one hundred percent." Dad said and that's what I love about my parents they never pressured us into doing things. They let us make the decision and would support us. They did make us be sure one hundred percent that the decision we made was about us and not about what they wanted us to do. Like football, dad was a football player in high school and college, and when my brothers decided to follow in his footsteps he made sure it was what they wanted and not something that they where doing just to make him happy.

We ate a lot of food, in between jokes and laughs. Our parents did get a little serious with our grades this year like they did every year, they wanted us to have an A-B point average and if we couldn't keep them up then they would ask that we would sit out of either cheer-leading or football until we pulled up the grade in class.

After eating a lot of food we had taken over the desert area. We had so much food that it was almost unhealthy to a point. Once we got back home we did nothing. We only had a few things that we had to put away in our rooms, but we just sat down in the family room and watched TV. I think I feel asleep in the couch.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will come soon. Please Read and Review.**

**GO SEAHAWKS!**

**12th man ARMY!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day of Class

**A/N:I want to apologize. First, because I haven't updated, the Super Bowl loss was disappointing to say the least. Second, because it took me this long to update this one. And third, because I have a job that keeps me up all night and I sleep all day and I just don't have the energy.**

**Anyways, I won't keep you waiting any longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. All I own is the plot and OCCs.**

**Chapter 3: First Day of Class**

"Bella, hurry up!" I heard Felix yell from the other side of the door.

"Felix, I swear to God if you don't let me get ready in peace, I will leave in my bra and panties!" I yelled from my bathroom. I heard him mumble something as he stomped away.

Today was our first day of class, since school had started last week. I was trying to get ready I had straightened my hair and was in my favorite black floral print bra and panties set. I walked into my closet and stared for a minute, I finally put on a pair of skinny jeans, a grey shirt, leather jacket and black ankle boots. I did black eyeliner and a red lip to finish off. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs

I could hear my family downstairs. Felix was the first to see me, "Finally!" he said as I sat down to have breakfast.

"Good morning, daddy." I said kissing his cheek.

"Morning Bells, how did you sleep?"

"Good, thank you mom," I said as she placed a plate of scramble eggs in front of me.

"You welcome, Bella, you look nice." She said sitting down and eating her eggs.

"Thank you."

"Bells, why are you wearing make-up?" Seth asked. Here we go I thought.

"Seth, I think I can wear as much make-up as I want, besides I wanted to look nice on my first day of school." He along with dad and Felix harrumphed.

"Well, you don't need it you're beautiful just the way you are." Dad said.

"Thank you daddy, I promise I will not wear a lot of make-up." I said taking a careful bite of toast. I looked at my brothers and it seemed I wasn't the only one that wanted to look nice, they look nice too.

"Well it's time to go to school," mom said. We finished up breakfast and but the dishes in the washer, and we all headed to the garage. I was about to ask who was going to take up to school when I heard Felix say.

"Wow, who's car is that?"

"Well your mother and I thought that since we moved here and we wouldn't be able to drive you everywhere, we thought that you deserved to get a car that you will all share once Bella get's her license." Dad said.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad," we all said and hugged them. I looked at the car; it was a white and black Chevrolet Camero convertible.

"Well, kids we love you, but you have to get going or you'll be late for school." Mom said giving us another kiss.

"Boys protect your sister from any of those idiots at school." Dad said as I got in the back. I rolled my eyes when my brothers agreed.

Felix took off towards school. It was big with two floors. When we arrived Felix made a show of parking. The whole time I had my head down because my hair was getting ruined. Don't get me wrong I'm not a superficial bitch; I just like to look nice.

"Really, Felix?" I asked as he put the cover up and I looked at myself in my compact mirror.

"Oh, come on Bella have a little fun," He said getting out. Seth followed and they both helped me out. Felix automatically placed an arm around my shoulder and glared at some guys I rolled my eyes.

"You know if you do this, they'll think we are dating and all though you are great looking you're not my type." I said looking at him.

"Bells, I'm everyone's type," he said puffing out his chest. I laughed and so did Seth. The three of us walked towards the office. I could feel people starring at us.

When we got into the office we were the only ones in there besides the secretary Mrs. Cope at least that's what the name plate said, "Excuse me," I said standing in front of her.

"Oh, good morning, how may I help you?"

"Good morning, my name is Isabella Swan and these are my brothers Felix and Seth Swan, we just came to get our class schedules." I said as I smiled at her.

"Oh, yes let me look for them, please wait while I look for them." She said as looking at something in her computer.

I saw Felix and Seth playing around with some funny thing on the counter I elbowed Felix, "Stop it" I whispered.

"Here you go," Mrs. Cope said handing us out schedules. She then proceeded to tell us where our lockers were, how to get to class the fastest and finally we had to bring back the piece of paper signed by all our teachers at the end of the day. "Have a nice say," she said before we walked out.

"So what's you're schedule? So do we have any classes together?" Seth asked.

"Well all of us have history, Spanish and gym together." Seth said as he looked over them.

"Then Seth and I have every class together." Felix said and he looked over Seth's shoulder.

"Well come on we have to get to class," I said and walked to the direction of our class after we found our lockers.

-TTYS-

When we got to our first class, I noticed that class had already started, Felix knocked on the door and after a few seconds the door opened. "May I help you?" Mr. Kruk—the American Government teacher asked.

"Yes, we are your new students." Seth said politely.

"Come in," he said opening the door I noticed that he was quiet tall and a little on the heavy side, but healthy. Felix and Seth walked in first as I walked in I heard a few whistles. I saw both my brothers stiffen, "Class settle down," he said, "Good morning, I'm Mr. Kruk your Pre-AP U.S History teacher this year and you three are?"

"I'm Felix Swan, my brother Seth and this is Bella," he said sending daggers to all the guys who where starring at me.

"Pleasure, to meet you the three of you, please have a seat in the empty row." He said as he pointed towards the middle of the classroom, where there were three desks. Felix walked in front of me and Seth behind me. They were taking the whole protecting thing too seriously. I sat in the middle since I was the smallest of the three. "Here is the syllabus for this semesters if you have any questions, please ask. These are your seats for the next two weeks." He said and proceeded to start class. I took very good notes it seemed we where starting with the basics of government. After class we got our textbooks and he signed the slips.

We went our separate ways after government, they went to physics and I went to English. Mr. Birdie was there and told me to sit in the back. I was happy about that but it seemed that people always turned around to see me. A few guys looked at me and that made me uncomfortable. Mr. Birdie had informed us that we would have to do three solo presentations, well speeches, an informative, persuasive and a who I am speech. The first would be due by the week of homecoming, the second was due by mid-October and the last was due the week before thanksgiving break. He said he didn't want to turn it in December because we had to be ready for finals.

After English I met up with my brothers for Spanish.

"How's it going Bells?" Seth asked when I arrived outside of the Spanish room.

"It was good; I guess you know how was physics?"

"Eh, same old, same old" he said leaning against the lockers. "There you are Felix, what took you so long?" he asked as Felix when had just arrived to our side.

"Don't even ask, I almost got molested by some slut." He said as he shuttered.

I laughed, "come on you goof, lets head inside or we are going to be late." I said as I pushed him into the classroom. The teacher wasn't there so we sat well Felix and Seth sat together. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" I asked a girl with black hair and glasses.

"Uh, no" she said really quietly.

"Hello, my name is Bella, what's yours?"

"Angela Webber." She said shaking my hand.

"What are you doing talking with Mousy Webber?" a very high pitch gawking voice asked coming towards us. I looked at saw a tall blonde hair girl with two others standing behind her. She had on too much make-up it was boarder line clown-ish. She had on a pink crop top that practically barely held her boobs, she was wearing a wrapped around high low skirt that showed one of her legs from her thigh and black heels. The other two where dressed the same except one was wearing a black skirt and the other a brown skirt with a white crop top.

"Well, I'm using my first amendment of free speech," I said and I heard a few people laugh. She looked confused—poor thing.

"Well, why don't you just like leave her, if you sit with her your popularity is going to like go like down the drain." She said huffing.

I stretched out and grabbed Felix's arm and looked at his watch, "What are you like doing?" one of the two behind her asked—she was the one wearing the black skirt.

"I'm looking at the time to see how long it's going to be till I care." I said getting more laughs.

*"Buenos días todos, por favor de tomar su asiento," The teacher said, he was tall with some muscle and a shaved head he gave me the former military vibe.

After Blondie gave me a glare she walked away and sat down. Class went well we got to work and I got to talk to Angela more.

"You know she's right, you shouldn't be talking to me if you want to be popular."

"Angela, I really don't care about being popular, if I am I am and if I'm not I'm not. I don't talk or like people who talk down about people who don't do anything to them."

"I have to say that you were funny it took everything in me not to join in. I have to say you're one of the few to talk like that to Kate Denali." She said looking at me with amazement.

"Well like I said I don't like self-absorbed people."

"Thank you, again. By the way who are the guys you walked in with? I mean you don't have to tell me it's just that people are saying that you are in a relationship with both of them." She said timidly.

I laugh, "Oh God no! I wouldn't date them if you paid me, besides I'm not into incest it's a big NO for me." I said laughing at her reaction.

The bell rang and I gathered my books, **"Recuerden que tienen que hacer la practica ocho y nueve para mañana." Mr. Olivera said.

"Come on Angela let me introduce you to my idiots." I said smiling at her.

"O-okay," she said fixing her glasses. We walked to the door where that Kate chick was rubbing all up on Felix and he looked uncomfortable.

"Fe, there you are come on lets go or we're going to be late for lunch." I said hugging him as I got in between Kate and him.

"Uh, like excuse me." She said.

"You're like excused," I said walking away with Felix, Seth and Angela who is very quiet the whole time. "Oh Fe, Seth let me introduce you to Angela Webber, Angela these are my older brothers Felix and Seth."

"Nice to meet you," she said shaking their hand.

"Good to meet you Ang, are you gong to sit with us at lunch?" Seth asked.

"Um, only if you want to have me with you," she said.

"Yep, because when Bella likes someone we like you too. Bells has a good judgment of character." Felix said.

***Good morning everyone, please take your seat.**

****Remember to do practice eight and nine for tomorrow.**

**A/N: Well there you go. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'm about to start working on chapter three so I can have it up as soon as possible. Please Read and Review **


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

**A/N: Here I am once again with an update. I hope you like it and enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed I like seeing that every day more people are reading the story.**

**Happy Belated Mother's Day! Best wishes to every single one of you. And I would like to specially thank the single mothers who have been mother and father to their children. Coming from a single parent home I learned to appreciate my mom whole heartedly. I thank my mom and all the other moms who are SUPERMOMS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and original characters…and the only thing that I do own is my forever eternal love for SM and TWILIGHT.**

**-TTYS-**

** Chapter 4: New Friends**

"So the lines are Tex-Mex, Burger, Home-style and Healthy line or as I refer to it the Veggie line." Angela.

"Well I want meat so that means burger line," Felix said followed by Seth.

"I swear sometimes I feel with the amount of food they eat they're going to explode or something." I said to Angela who was laughing, I followed her to the Tex-Mex line.

"So how are you enjoying Seattle?"

"Well it's different from Chicago, less city more trees and definitely less crowded space, aside from that I haven't seen much I haven't really gone into the heart of Seattle I've been getting used to having a bigger room now than I did in Chicago."

"Really, wow did you live in an apartment or something in Chicago?"

"No, we lived in a townhouse, but I had the smallest room and a twin bednow I have a queen size bed and it was crowded with all my furniture now I have room to dance in my room more freely." I said and she laughed. "How about you what do you have to say about Seattle?"

"Well aside from being the home of Microsoft, Frasier, Sleepless in Seattle, iCarly, Grey's Anatomy and Fifty Shades of Grey, the Foo Fighters, Nirvana and Macklamore and Ryan Lewis. It's a great city, I mean I love it, it's all I know but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"How about the weather is it always rainy?" I said smiling.

"Yeah, there are those rare days when it's a beautiful sunny day."

"I like you Angela you're funny." I said as we both started to grab our food. After paying we went to find a table and shortly after Felix and Seth. While they where walking towards us I saw many girls eyeing them. I mean even thought I wouldn't date them, I would have to be blind to not say that my brothers where good looking.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" Angela said taking me out of my musings.

"Sure, ask away"

"How's it like living in Chicago?" she asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Well it was mostly windy. My parents moved there when they went to Northwestern and stayed there till now."

"Wow is it really that windy there?" she asked.

Felix answered, "Yeah, and don't forget we only get like ninety days of summer weather and that's a stretch."

"Wow, I hope we have better weather here."

"ANGIE!" I heard someone yell, Angela turned towards the sound as did I. I saw two girls approach us. One was tall with strawberry-blond hair, she was very pretty. She had on skinny jeans, a pink sweater, gold hear necklace and pink flats. The second girl was slightly shorter and was wearing skinny jeans, red top, black jacket and converse, she had on long black hair and like the blonde girl she was very pretty.

"Hey guys, let me introduce you to Bella, Seth and Felix Swan" Angela said as the two pulled up two chairs. "Bella, Seth, Felix these are my best friends Vanessa Clearwater and Tanya Denali."

"Nice to meet you," we all said and shook hands. I saw Seth looking at Vanessa with a slight goofy look, Vanessa blushed.

"So, how do you like school so far?" Tanya asked.

"It's good," I said smiling.

"Pshh, guess what?" Angela said.

"What?" Vanessa asked as she looked away from Seth.

"Bella was greeted by the welcoming committee,"

"You mean—"Vanessa started to say.

"Yep, Kate and the other two mean girls." Angela said and I laughed. Here I thought she was quiet but she has her own view on people."

"Ooh, tell us what happened?" Vanessa asked eagerly and Tanya nodded.

"Well, Tanya you know your sister and what she thinks of me," Tanya huffed, nodded and rolled her eyes," Well, Kate asked Bella why was she talking to Mousy Webber. Oh, God you should have heard what she said," Angela said while she laughed.

"What did you say?" Tanya asked.

"I simply said I was using my first amendment of free speech. Then she said that by hanging around Angela it would hurt my popularity. I just stretched out my hand and looked and Felix's watch. She asked what I was doing and I told her I'm looking at the time to see how long it's going to take me to care. She didn't look pleased."

"Yeah, that's Kate, she's very self-observed and a bitch and I'm said to say I'm related to her."

"Well more power to you."

"Yeah, there are actually three of us, triplets—Kate, Irina and I'm the youngest."

"Is your sister always that…um…?"

"Stuck up, conceded, bitchy, twit, whore-ish? Yes."

"I'm sorry…I think."

"It's okay Kate will be Kate as for the other two well one is my other sister Irina and the other is Lauren they are her best friends."

"Oh, enough about Tanya's bitchy sister," Vanessa said, "Where are you from?"

"Chicago, we moved here last week," Seth said and turned red when I gave him a look that said I-know-what-you-are-doing.

"That's cool I've been there only once before and it was a very beautiful city." Vanessa. Lunch progressed with us getting to know each other more and I felt like I make three new friends. Who are funny and cool to be around with.

** -TTYS-**

"Ugh, I can't believe we only get thirty minutes for lunch," Felix said, "I'm still hungry." He said pouting.

"Well, Dad gave me money if you want we can go get something after school" I said as we walked out of the lunch room. After lunch I headed towards Biology with Vanessa.

"Hey, do you want to join us?" I asked.

"Join who? Where?" she asked, looking at me before looking forward again.

"Out to get a bite to eat, we can all go Angela, Tanya, and Felix, me, you and Seth." I said

"Um, sure, but I have to tell my sister we ride together,"

"Oh, you can invite her if you want. That way she doesn't feel left out."

"I mean her boyfriend will probably have to tag along,"

"It's okay the more the merrier. I would like to meet your sister."

"Sure, I would like to come with,"

We entered the classroom and we got to work the rest of the day we went to class and meet up with everyone in gym class.

"So, we will be starting Zumba and dance, so get ready for coordinated dancing. I want you to come tomorrow with three songs that you would like to do whether it is in Zumba style or doing the actual dance moves of the song or music video." Coach Clapp said. "Now, everyone is dismissed"

We headed out the door and got in our cars and went out, and I felt like we had new friends here.

**-TTYS-**

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. And happy mothers day to everyone mother out there and I forgot to mention the father's who also play both roles as mothers and fathers.**

**Thank you,**

**From a very excited almost twenty-one year old (just 21 days!)**

**Love,**

**Mystery Twihart**


	5. Chapter 5: Braum's

**A/N: Hello there, people of the web…well that was just awkward wasn't it? Well any-who here is another chapter. Thank you for all the reads and reviews that you did. I hope that you keep reading and keep reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and OCs and I also own my love for Twilight and SM without her this wouldn't exists and I wouldn't be able to unleash my thoughts and story for you guys.**

**-TTYS-**

**Chapter 5: Braum's**

"Bella let me introduce you to my sister Leah Clearwater and her idiot, I mean boyfriend Paul Black. Leah this is Bella Swan" Vanessa said as she arrived to Braum's where we had already put three tables together and where sitting waiting for her to arrive.

"Nice to meet you Leah and Paul, these are my stupid brothers Felix and Seth Swan" I said as I shook their hands.

"Hey," she said as she took a seat by Paul who was smiling at us. "So my sister tells me you moved here from Chicago, is there really something called the Bean there?

"Yeah, but the actual name is Cloud Gate the nickname is because it's shape like a bean obviously."

"Cool, so did you order already?" She asked changing the subject.

"No, we were waiting for you guys."

"Well, let's go order I'm hungry," Felix said being Felix.

"Fine, let's go."

"Welcome to Braum's, what can I get for you today?" the guy behind the register said.

"I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich," Leah said.

"I'll have the chicken bacon club sandwich," Tanya said.

"I'll have a cheeseburger," Vanessa said.

"I'll take the jalapeno jack cheeseburger." I said.

"I'll take the deluxe cheeseburger," Paul said.

"I'll take the same," Seth said.

"And I'll have the BBQ bacon cheeseburger," Felix said.

"What size drinks to you want?"

"Large," I said "for all of them." I finished as I took out the money and handed it to Felix to pay.

"Hey, you aren't paying for all of it." Paul said taking out his wallet.

"Yeah," Tanya said.

"It's okay guys next time it's on you, and no arguments." I said.

"Thank you if you would have a seat your order will be called shortly."

We walked back to our seats after we got our drinks. "So, what do you want to do while we wait."

"Let's go around the table and someone says something about them." Paul suggested.

"Sure, I guess who wants to go first?" Tanya asked.

"ME! CHOOSE ME!" Paul said. Who was jumping like kid on a sugar rush.

"Paul sit down" Leah says pulling him down.

"Just go Paul," Vanessa says.

"Well I'm a Gemini and I totally believe that Wednesdays we should wear pink." He said. We just stared at him and everyone busted out laughing.

"Order 287" they said over the loud speaker.

"That's us," Seth said getting up. He and Paul went to go get the food.

"Well I'm going next," Leah said, "I love chocolate and I am in a relationship with that stupid Gemini," she said as Paul and Seth returned.

"Well I love you too babe." Paul said giving her a big smooch. Everyone grabbed their food and we continued to play our game.

"I am a dog lover and a cheerleader." Tanya said after Vanessa said she was a huge Seahawks fan. To say she won my brothers over especially, Seth was an understatement.

"I'm the older, cooler, more handsomer twin," Felix said after Seth said he and Fe where twins.

"I live with this two and I love cheering"

"Hey, we are fabulous what are you talking about?" Felix and Seth say at the same time.

"Eh, sometimes you're just a little overwhelming with your protectiveness."

"Really?" Angela asks.

"Oh, yeah" I say giving them a look.

"Tell us!" Leah and Angela say.

"Well there was this time when I was in seventh grade, there was a guy I liked and I really wanted him to ask me out to the spring formal and when he finally did this two idiots scared him to death."

"What did they do?" asked Vanessa.

"Well first they interrogated him and asked him I don't know how many questions that where embarrassing one being if he masturbated and when they had embarrassed him even more they finally let him ask my dad if I could go with him to the spring formal."

"Yeah, good times," Felix said with a nostalgic smile.

"Wow, that's ruff, I mean you two went overboard. That's saying something coming from a guy who followed his sister to her first date." Paul said.

"Yeah, that's sort of tame to this other time where they dragged me out of the movies because the same guy was trying to make out with me. Then there's the time that I was at a pool party and again they jumped into the pool and got me off this other guys shoulder's when we where playing chicken. Then Felix told him if he wanted to play chicken maybe he should buy one." I said as they laughed.

"Gee, Seth if you take care of your sister like this, what will happen when you have your own daughter?" asked Vanessa and then she blushed.

"Well, everyone will have to wait and see." He said as he looked at her.

"Bow-chika-bow-wow" Paul said as the two of them blushed.

We ate and got to know each other. I learned that Angela, Leah and Vanessa are also cheerleaders and they asked if I was going to try out.

"Yeah, when are the try outs?"

"They're on Friday and football tryouts are on Thursday."

"Well sign me up, I'm totally down to get down and dirty." Felix boomed.

"Felix could you not talk with your mouth full of food; it's disgusting, immature and just plain rude." I said as I looked at him.

"I'm sorry Bells, I'm just happy about football tryouts. I can't wait till I can go pro." He said with a dreamy smile.

"Yeah, I know but first you have to graduate and get a degree you know so you have something to fall back on. OMG I just sounded like mom and dad." I said looking at him.

"Yeah, you should not say that again." Felix said in a Cali girl accent. I just looked at him in a WTF face.

"Felix just shut up, don't do that again." Paul said.

We kept talking and having fun getting to know each other. Eventually we parted ways and went home.

I didn't realized it then but they would become some of our great friends.

**-TTYS-**

**A/N: Thank you for the long wait. I moved to a new house AGAIN! I just got my internet back on and my computer hooked up. I was missing writing and unleashing****my thought to you guys.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story and I just want to add that I'm happy that they finally legalized gay marriage and that Caitlyn Jenner made her appearance. I also want to add that even though I'm not a big on politics, I do have to say what Donald Trump said about the Latino race made me mad. Being Latina myself it felt like a direct insult.**

**Well I hope that you guys don't come at me for venting out a little. I just want to thank you again for reading my story and to tell you that I'm working on the whole Cullens coming into the story. **


	6. Chapter 6: Tryouts

**A/N: Welcome, for the new readers who have just started reading my story. Thank you for reading. I hope that you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it. To my seasoned readers thank you for coming back and thank you for following either me or the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and OCs the rest belongs to SM.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6: Tryouts**

It's been three days since we went to Braum's and I've enjoyed being around Tanya, Angela, Vanessa, Leah and Paul too. I found out that Leah is also a cheerleader, but doesn't want to talk about it. I guess that's her decision.

School has been good; if you call getting asked out frequently and my brothers being over protective doesn't help. I mean the guys here are not even intimidated by them or maybe they are and are just hiding it.

Right now though I'm in PE with Coach Clapp telling us that we are not going to be doing Zumba like we have been doing this past week, instead we are going to have study hall. I'm kind of relieved because today is football tryouts and Felix and Seth don't need to be exhausted.

"Bella!" Leah yells in my ear, I jump covering my ear.

"What Leah?" I ask as I give her the stink eye.

"I was asking if you have done your Spanish homework."

"Yeah, I've done part of it." I said as I took out my books from my bag. We did our homework while we talked to everyone in our group. When class was dismissed Felix, Seth and Paul went to get ready for tryouts along with Ben Cheney—Angela's boyfriend who I got to meet yesterday.

I walked out to the field with the girls. We decided to watch them as they tried out. We sat in the third row of bleachers and I saw some of the cheerleaders in their uniform—if you could call it that—fixing their make-up and adjusting their tops so that their boobs look bigger.

"God, one day one of them is going to loose a boob if they keep going like that," Leah muttered and I laughed.

"Gee, Leah don't get upset, you can go join them if you want." I said elbowing her lightly.

"Nah, I'm good, the only one that gets to see them is Paul and that's when he isn't in the dog house." She said and I blushed and I heard Vanessa make a face of disgust at her.

Soon enough the guys came out and the coach started making them do drills. They ran, they tackled that thing and pushed it. They threw footballs, ran some more, push ups, and jumping jacks. It looked like coach was testing their endurance. So far, Felix and Seth are keeping up with it, I could tell that many where already tired.

I could tell the ones that where already on the team where sizing the ones that could potentially be in the team. Some were looking at Seth and Felix with admiration and others with jealousy. I didn't care like they say haters gonna hate, I am happy as long as my brothers do what they want to do.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I said to the girls.

I walk towards the bathroom and do my business and fix my flower print skirt, and nit sweater. Today I had decided that I wanted girly but lay back so I added a pair of gold stud earrings and bracelet with ankle boots and my orange backpack with lace on it, my hair was down and in waves.

I walked back out to the field and watched as they passed footballs between each other. My phone started to ring and I answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, honey what are you doing?"

"Oh, hey mom, I'm still at school actually the boys' tryouts are today and I'm waiting on them."

"How are they doing?"

"Good, they are doing well; I'll be surprised if coach doesn't ask them to be on the team."

"Well, honey I was just calling to tell you that your dad and I are going to be here all night, I'm sorry, but you'll have to order or make something. We'll be home tomorrow." She said and I heard some commotion in the background.

"Sure mom, don't worry about it."

"Hey, honey I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow morning, I love you honey,"

"I love you too mom"

"Tell your brothers I love them and we wish him the best of luck."

"Sure, bye mom." I say before she hangs up. I'm walking back towards the stands when some guy knock me down, "Watch it you jerk!" I yell after him and I notice his number is twenty.

I make it back to where the girls are when I notice that two other girls have joined the group. "Oh, there's Bella," Vanessa says as she notices me. "Bella, let me introduce you to Rosalie and Alice, they are on the cheer squad with us. Guys this is Bella and she's trying tomorrow, she's also sister with two of the guys.

"Hi! I'm Alice is so nice to finally meet you I have heard so much about you." She says in a chirpy voice.

"Hello, nice to meet you," I said shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you to Rosalie." I say as I extend my hand towards her to shake. She just ignores it and turns to looks towards the field.

"Sorry about her, she's just in a bad mood." Alice says as an explanation. "So, who are your brothers? My brothers and boyfriend are also in the team. My older brother is a tackle, my twin is the quarterback and team captain, and my boyfriend is a linebacker, whatever that is." She said.

"A linebacker is a defensive player normally positioned behind the line of scrimmage, but in front of the safeties. A tackle is the player who stops someone from moving forward with the ball, and the quarterback is a player that is positioned behind the center and is who directs a team's offensive play." I say as I watch Felix tackle someone.

"You know football?" Alice asks.

I turn and look at her, "Uh, yeah living with a father who played college and brothers who play since they where little you pick some things up."

"Well, I don't really know anything, I mean my brothers, dad and boyfriend have tried to get me to understand the game, but I just don't care, I'm more into shopping. Are you into shopping?"

"Um, yeah, but I like sports too." I say as she squeals.

"We are going to be good friends." I just look at her and shrug.

By the time they finish the guys finished tryouts they where sweaty. Alice, Rosalie, and Leah complained about how their boyfriends smelled. I just hugged my brothers and congratulated them on the tryouts.

"Thanks, B we are going to go shower and then we can head home and eat." Seth said.

"Oh, yeah, mom called she said that she and dad got pulled into a double so we have to fend for our selves, do you want to go out and eat or do you want me to make you something at home?" I ask as I grab my bag.

We said good by to everyone and headed home. When we got home we went and showered and changed into something comfortable. While my brothers watched some TV I made spaghetti and meatballs since mom had left them ready for me to make. We ate watching TV and we did homework while watching TV. I know mom has told us not to do our homework like that, but we always do it with background noise. We eventually went to sleep, but not before mom called and wished us a good night and not forget to lock up. Dad also said that Fe and Se, should take care of me since we are alone I rolled my eyes then headed to my room to sleep.

**-TTYS-**

"Okay, girls only the ones that pass will stay in the squad. I don't care who your parents are or how much money they have you have to make it here by yourself. Now you saw the routine from the cheerleaders, I want you to copy them. I will be walking by you and if I tap you, you are out, understood? Good." Coach said and she started the music.

I counted in my head and started to count. The moves where simple and not that difficult, but I saw a few get tapped on the shoulder. Once the routine was done we proceeded to do another one, this time she didn't tap anyone she just wrote down notes on her clip board. Half way through the tryouts the football team showed up.

I saw my brothers' expression; they obviously didn't like what I had chosen to wear for tryouts. I was wearing grey Hollister shorts, and a white top with a pink heart on it and a pink sports bra and white Nike sneakers. I knew once we where done they where going to say something about it.

"Good, now you will find out who made it, if you wait for a few minutes. It is a difficult choice, but I thank everyone who tried out. You may sit and wait." Coach said and walked to her office with the other coach.

"Bella, you did amazing," Angela and Vanessa said as they walked towards me.

"Thanks, but wait just a minute." I said as I listened I wasn't disappointed.

"BELLA!" Seth and Felix yelled. I rolled my eyes and walked pass them to the hall. They followed.

"What are you wearing?!" Felix yelled.

"I don't like it, Bella. I don't like it one bit" Seth added.

I groaned, "Look I needed something where I could move and be able to do the routine. If you guys are always going to go ape on me when you see me, then don't look. I know you don't like it, but I can't wear baggy clothes, because they get in the way. I want to be able to move and be able to get in the team. You do want me to cheer for you at the games right?" I asked giving them puppy dog eyes.

It was their turn to groan, "Bells, it's not that we don't want you to cheer for us, it's just that we don't want anyone looking at you like a piece of meat."

"I know, but they won't do anything because I have the world greatest brothers, who will do anything to protect me. No matter how annoying I may be. They love me so much to be that and protect me when I need to be protected." I said honestly.

"Fine, Bells, you win this one, but we have to be there when you cheer so we can cheer you on and protect you." Seth said.

I smiled "Thank you I love you guys." I said giving them a kiss on the cheek. "Now come on I want to see if I made it on the team." I said as I walked back to the gym.

Alice quickly came over to me, "Hey what happened? Why did they yell at you? What did they say to you? Did they make you cry? Did you make them cry? Why aren't you answering my questions?" she said spitting them out quickly.

"Alice, she can't answer if you keep asking her questions." Leah said.

"Well, they talked about the fact they don't like what I'm wearing. They said that they would prefer me wearing something else. No I didn't make them cry. No they didn't make me cry. I wasn't answering because you wouldn't take a break so I could answer." I said. "I think I got all of your questions." I said smiling at her.

"Why don't they like what you are wearing, I think it's cute." Vanessa said.

"Tell that to my over protective brothers." I said and looked at coach who was walking towards us.

"Okay, I've decided who will be on the squad. Everyone did a good job and I'm happy to say that we will have an amazing team this year. Here are the ones that made it, Katie, Maggie, Alex, Jane, Makenna, Heidi, Chelsea and Isabella. Thank you for those who tried out. You where amazing, maybe next year you can try out and make it on the team." Coach said and left. Those who got in cheered, I smiled and looked towards the few who didn't make it. I knew how it felt, but I also knew that they could make it on the team if they tried. Vanessa, Angela and Leah cheered for me along with my brothers.

"Yay! I can't wait till we have sleepovers and go shopping and hang out and have fun, and go shopping." Alice said jumping.

"You said shopping twice," Angela said.

"I love shopping." Alice said smiling.

"Well, I'm happy I made it but I have to go home and make dinner for my brothers and I. My parents have another double shift." I said getting my things.

**-TTYS-**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and following. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. There will be more soon. I don't know when I'm working on the next chapter now. So it might come early or later it depends on how I feel about the chapter. **

**Also a note to the butthead who tried to get personal on PM screw you! I don't want anyone with your belittlement to be reading my story. I don't care that you don't like my story there are others who do. Look I'm not getting personal with you, if you don't like reading then don't read my stories. I hope that if you are reading this that means you did like my story and was just being a butthead.**

**Much love to my followers, subscribers and readers**

**xoxo**

**Mystery Twihart**


	7. Chapter 7: Fun Friday Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related the lovely and amazing Stephanie Meyer does. **

**HAPPY TWILIGHT-VERSERY!**

**Chapter 7: Fun Friday Night **

"Wait! Bella, how about we all go out and eat. We can get to know each other more and I can introduce you to my brothers and boyfriend." Alice said.

"Um, what do you guys think?" I asked and looked at my brothers with a confused look, "Oh, this is Alice she's a cheerleader, Alice these are my brothers Felix and Seth"

"It's nice to meet you, so what do you say to my proposition?"

"Sure, but we have to go home and shower and change how about we meet up somewhere?" Seth suggests.

"Sure, how about we go to La Bella Italia, it's on Jefferson Street."

"Sure, we'll meet you there," I say and started to walk away.

"There is something though, they do have a dress code its semi-formal" she said.

"Okay, thank you." I said and smiled at her. We drove home in silence, well if by silence you mean Seth and Felix belting out Taylor Swift's Bad Blood, then yes it was quiet all the way home. I couldn't stop laughing at the way they changed their pitch to try and match Taylor's. When we got home I turned towards them and said, "go shower, I don't care who showers in the bathroom downstairs, but all of us have to shower and fast, wear something nice, not too over done. Do you understand?" I asked as I looked at them.

"Yes, Bells don't worry." Felix said. I smiled at them and went to get ready.

I showered, shaved and dried my self so I could look for something to wear. I picked out a cream top, a floral skirt, nude pimps, and necklace with a pink flower on it and a nude clutch. I fished off the whole thing with simple make-up a pop of pink lip and my hair was in long waves. Once I was done I went to look for my brothers and saw that they weren't ready.

"Hey, Bella we don't know what to wear, oh and mom and dad called we told them what we where doing, they said to be careful, look after you and not to get home too late and if we did we should call." Seth said.

"Okay, do you want me to pick your clothes?" I asked as Felix walked out of the bathroom.

"Please." They both said. I went into Seth's closet first. I picked black jeans, light blue shirt, black jacket, his black vans and black belt.

"Seth you put this on, come on Fe, let's see what I can choose for you." I said and walked toward his room. They both shared a bathroom that had two different doors, one to Seth's room and one to Felix's room. I walked into Felix's closet and chose; black jeans a grey button up short leave shirt, a black tie and grey sneakers. "Now hurry up while I go get my purse." I said and walked towards my room.

**-TTYS-**

We were almost to the Bella Italia, when I got a text from Angie.

_B, where are you. Everyone's here already (clock emoji)_

_Almost there about five more (eye emoji) (rolling eyes)_

_Okay, hurry, Alice wants to see what you are wearing FYI_

_Okay, we are pulling up to the parking lot already. Bye!_

Felix parked the car and we headed towards the entrance about half way there I realized I left my bag in the car. "Hey, Felix can I have the keys to the car I forgot my clutch."

"Do you want me to go get it?" he asked.

"No I'll go it's just over there, just head over to where the others are," I say and grab the keys and head towards the car. I grab my purse and lock up before I walk back; as I was walking back I looked both ways before crossing. All of a sudden I see headlights and brace myself. Fortunately the guy stops.

"Watch it, bitch!" he yells and honks the horn.

"JERK!" I yell and I hit his car with my bag as I get a look at him and walk towards the entrance.

"Bella, you're here," Angie hugs me.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot my purse in the car." I say holding it up.

"Hey, is something wrong?" she asks as we head towards the group.

Upon hearing this, my brothers turn and look at me expectantly, "No, just this jerk almost ran over me. Nothing happened he stepped on the breaks before it happened."

"Tell us who he is," Felix said getting all PBM (Protect Bella Mode)

"Just some jerk, I just hope I don't have to see him again," I said, and then turned to the others and greeted them. "So, what are we doing here, I thought we came out to eat and have fun."

"Yeah, we are just waiting for my brother" Alice said and looked towards the entrance, "Oh, there he is" she said waving him over. I turn around and see the jerk that almost ran over me.

I couldn't stop what came out of my mouth as he approached, "That jerk is your brother?" I asked and turned towards her.

"Yeah, do you two know each other?"

"Yeah, she's the bitch that hit my can with her bag." The guy said as he stood beside Alice. I quickly turned towards Seth and Felix and stopped them from getting in a fight.

"Guys, don't he's not worth it," I say as I push them back, "Please, let's just have some fun, okay? I promise I'll make snicker doodles and a cake or something for you guys later." I say. I know my brothers and if I bargain with food they will stop especially since they love when I bake them something.

"Well, Edward don't call her that, if mom was here she would have taken you over her knee." Emmett said in what was a mimic of a woman's voice? Everyone laughed and the tension subsided a little.

"Come on, let's go sit down, our table is ready." Jasper said as he let out his arm for Alice the others did the same. I saw that Seth put hit arm out for Vanessa who blushed. Edward walked along side Paul who was talking about something that had him excited.

Jasper lead us to a table in the middle front where there seemed to be a dance floor/stage set-up. "Hey, Alice what type of restaurant is this?" Seth asked.

"Oh this is an amazing restaurant, because Monday-Thursday it's a fancy Italian-Mexican restaurant and Friday-Sunday it's an Italian-Mexican karaoke restaurant." She said smiling.

"Did you say karaoke?" Seth and Felix asked simultaneously as they looked at me.

"Yeah, well if you can't sing the also do lip sync, why?" she asked looking at them then me then back at them.

"Bella loves karaoke, don't you?" Felix asked with a wicked smile.

"Yeah," I said in a monotone.

"Oh, come on it will be fun, we can eat while they set-up it's not for another half hour." Angela says.

"Yeah, and I might go up there and do a song or two." Leah said looking excited.

"Good evening, can I get you to drink?" a waitress asked who was eyeing Edward.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper," Jasper and Paul say.

"I'll have a limonada? Whatever that means." Emmett says.

"Its lemonade," Rosalie says, "I'll have the same."

"I'll have Jamaica" I say and start looking at the menu. Everyone orders there drinks and the waitress leaves after eye fucking Edward again I roll my eyes.

Everyone makes small talk as we wait for the waitress so we can order. After she comes back she asks for our orders. I ask for the Coctel de Camaron* and everyone orders what they want. We talk about how it went. Alice asks us about how we are adapting to Washington. Everyone is very nice and we talk and laugh. Eventually the food comes and we start to eat.

Felix and Seth ask for a bite from my food, of course I already thought about this ahead of time and asked for the big order. "Now let me have some of yours," I say to both. We exchange food in a small plate. I look up and see everyone looking at us; well except Edward he seems to be eyeing this girl walking by. "What?" I ask.

"How do you do that?" Rose asks not in a condescending way just in curiosity.

"Do what?" I ask as I take a bite from Felix fajita platter.

"The whole synchronized sharing thing?" Leah says. "I mean I share with Paul but it never looks organized like what you just did. He always stains his clothes or mine." She says as Alice and Rose nod.

"Well its years and years of practice. It just got to a point where I ask for an extra small plate for each of us." I say shrugging.

"Why can't you be like that Alice?" Emmett asks, "Bells, shares with Felix and Seth and you don't let me take a bite from your food." He adds as he pouts.

"Well, Emmett for you a bite is half the plate, and you don't share either. Did you see them, they pass a portion to each of the plates **before **they even take a bite," she says pronouncing louder the _before. _

"Look it's nothing to argue about, just next time you know and you can share. Next time maybe everyone can share too." Tanya says.

"Yeah, then maybe we can go around and say why everyone grabbed that dish." Angela suggests.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Thank you for joining us today at Bella Italia. We hope that you enjoy the food as much as we enjoy making it. Welcome to our regulars and to our new guests, we hope that you are enjoying yourself. Now, those who have been here before know it's that time. For those who don't, we do a karaoke-lip sync night on the weekends. So for those who wish to participate, please step up and sign up we will begin in a few minutes." The host says and then gets off the stage.

Alice, Emmett, Paul, Leah, Seth and Felix quickly go up and sign up. I hope Felix and Seth don't sign me up. I really don't want to sing or lip sync for that matter.

I was talking with Tanya as everyone came back. "I just don't know what to do you know? I still don't have a dress for homecoming. I want to go and see what I can get." She said.

"Well if you want I can go with you, I don't know if I'm going to go to homecoming, but I will gladly go with you." I said.

"Thanks, B you're the best." She said smiling at me.

"So, Bella you're going to go after Seth and Felix." Alice said.

I groaned, "Why? I really didn't want to go up there."

"Well too bad everyone is already signed up, and you are the last one to go." Leah said.

"Fine," I said in defeat.

"Hello, again, I hope that you are still enjoying your night. Now we have our first volunteer, straight from Seattle Elementary Colin Sweating singing "Thinking out Loud"

This kid came up on stage he was maybe no more than eight. He did his little show walking around the stage and singing he even sent some kissed to some girls. It was really cute. I wanted to pinch his cheeks like Nana Marie does to Seth and Felix when she visits.

Everyone gave him a round of applause. He blushed and quickly got off the stage. The MC went up and started to go down the list. Everyone that was up there was happy and singing. They sang a lot of songs from "Bohemian Rhapsody" to Britney Spears' "Oops I did it Again!" It was quite funny sing some of the adults singing "Bye Bye Bye."

My brothers currently were currently singing a classic, "Bootylicious" by Destiny's Child. They were taking it on themselves to even do part of the choreography. Emmett, Paul and Jasper where having a field day, they were even recording it. I hope they upload it on Facebook or Instagram.

"Bella, what song are you going to do?" asked Angela.

"I don't know, I really don't want to go up there." I said

"I bet you don't want to go up there because she can't even lip sync." Edward said in a tone that made me wish he would choke on the piece of steak he was taking a bite into. I don't know why but his comments made me want to go up there and make him regret his words.

"Next up is Bella Swan," the MC said into the mic. I got to the side of the stage, "So what song are you going to do?"

"Jesus take the Wheel" I murmured and walked up on stage and grabbed the mic.

*******_She was driving last Friday on the way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mamma and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
it'd been a long hard year_

_She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention_  
_she was going way too fast_  
_Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass_  
_She saw both their lives flash before her eyes_  
_She didn't even have time to cry_  
_She was so scared_  
_She threw her hands up in the air_

_Jesus take the wheel_  
_Take it from my hands_  
_Cause I can't do this on my own_  
_I'm letting go_  
_So give me one more chance_  
_Save me from this road I'm on_  
_Jesus take the wheel_

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight_

_Jesus take the wheel_  
_Take it from my hands_  
_Cause I can't do this on my own_  
_I'm letting go_  
_So give me one more chance_  
_Save me from this road I'm on_  
_Oh, Jesus take the wheel_

_Oh, I'm letting go_  
_So give me one more chance_  
_Save me from this road I'm on_  
_From this road I'm on_  
_Jesus take the wheel_

_Oh, take it, take it from me._  
_Oh, why, ohhhhh*******_

When I was done I put the mic down and looked around. It was silent for a moment and then people cheered. I blushed and got off the stage. I went over to our table and everyone well except for my brothers had their mouths opened. I saw Edward and he looked like a fish out of water.

"Eddie, I hope that you think before you open that mouth of yours. Oh, and you better close your mouth you know it's kind of rude." I said sitting down.

"WOW! Bella that was great!" Alice

"Yeah, Bella you where amazing!" Angela said.

"How the fuck did you learn how to sing like that?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, I mean I would kill to sing like that." Vanessa said.

"I don't know, one day I was in my room singing and next thing I know, my dad says I have an amazing voice." I said.

"Well its one hell of a voice." Rosalie said.

"Thanks Rosalie." I said smiling.

"Call me Rose, anyone who can make Eddie eat his words is a friend of mine." She said smiling. I smiled back at her.

"No problem Rose," I said and smiled.

Everyone was smiling and laughing, well except Edward who was sending daggers towards me. I guess he didn't like proving him wrong or making him look bad, well I didn't care he really pissed me off, so I just wanted to do something about it.

The night went on and we had fun we even did duets between the guys and the girls. We where enjoying our time a lot with laughs and more food. I think everyone ordered another entrée; it seemed nobody wanted the night to end.

People were having fun, we where having fun, and I would change the moment, well except for Eddie who doesn't like to be told he is wrong. Whatever, more fun for me.

"How about we go it's already ten, I really don't want to go home, but I don't want to eat anymore." Tanya said.

"How about we go to the park?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, we can totally go play around." Seth asked.

"Dude, we could play cops and robbers." Emmett said getting all excited.

"But, I'm wearing heels." Alice said like it was not even a discussion that we would not go to the park.

"Well, you can take them off." Paul said as simple as that.

"Yeah, come on we can totally have some fun." Angie said as we all got up.

**-TTYS-**

"You know what?" asked Alice.

"What?" Angie asked.

"I can't wait for homecoming. I can wait to go on a spa day. Get my nails and hair done. Find the perfect dress." She said sighing.

"Well Alice, Bella promised to go with me and pick a dress." Tanya said.

"OMG! We can totally make it a day of it" Alice said getting all excited at the thought.

"Yeah, I mean we can totally just make it a girl's day of it." Vanessa said.

"I guess, I would have to ask my parents. I mean I don't even know if I'm going to go to."

"Bella, do you always ask your parents for permission. Aren't you like supposed to rebel against them?" Leah asked.

"Well, yeah, but I've never done so. It's just who I am and they haven't done anything that will make me go off the deep end, you know? I mean I do give them some attitude at times, but nothing that will ever get me grounded."

"Wow, even I've done it." Angela said.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just different you know? I don't like to make a big deal over nothing." I said looking over to my brothers who where currently trying to get into the little kids swing along with Emmett. "I mean yeah, I was upset when we moved. I mean new school, new house, new state, and new friends, but you know it's not that bad." I said smiling.

"BELLA!" I heard someone scream. I turn and see both Emmett and Felix sitting on top of the kid swings.

"Really? Why can't you guys act normal?" Leah asks.

"Well, whatever, you guys are just jealous that we know how to have fun." Emmett said.

"Really, would you like to have a wager?" Rose asked.

"I'M IN!" the guys yelled.

"So what do you want to wager?" asked Felix rubbing his hands together.

"If we win you have to accompany us when we go homecoming dress shopping." Alice said.

They groaned, "And if we win, your punishment will be determined on what we think is appropriate." Jasper said.

"And we may involve more than one person in that dare and it will still count as one dare to one person." Felix added.

"Deal," I said I didn't care living with my brothers, I knew that they would think of something disgusting or really embarrassing.

"Okay, this is what's going to happen" Felix started, "It's going to be a relay race. Who ever finishes first wins, we will start at the slide, then work towards the monkey bars, then the slide thingy bar there, the beam, then up the tree, and then the last group runs back where we started." He says.

Minutes later everyone had gotten into place. Felix and Tanya decided to start the race. I knew that Felix just wanted to go down the slide. Leah and Paul were on the monkey bars, and that was funny because Paul was treating it like the ground was lava. Angie and Ben went after them. Alice and Jasper were on the beam. That is where it got interesting because Alice was a little faster than Jasper and we got the lead. Rose and Emmett were the ones that where going up the tree. It wasn't all the way up, just half way. Then Vanessa and Seth would run and tag us. Finally it was Edward and I who had to run all the way back. We had to run through the trail that went into the woods.

"You know you should just give up." He said arrogantly.

"Why should I? Are you afraid that a girl will beat you?"

"Pshh! Like you will beat me, I'm the captain of the football and the quarterback."

"Eh," I said shrugging, "I'm a cheerleader and I have a former college football player and two current high school players in my family. Look I'm here to beat your ass." I said.

"BELLA GET READY!" I heard Vanessa yell. I got ready as I waited for her. I felt her tag my hand and started to run. I didn't realize that there was a steep hill and I tripped. I felt myself roll down. The impact what greater than what I thought. I think I've might have blacked out a little because I opened my eyes a little later to see Eddie run by.

I saw him run towards the end of the trail. That pissed me off the bastard didn't even stop to help me. I got up and kept on going. By the time I got to the end of the trail I noticed that he was already celebrating with the guys.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE A JERK! A NO GOOD, DEVIL SEEKING, WANNA BE FOOTBALL PLAYER! WHO DOESN'T HELP SOMEONE WHEN THEY NEED TO BE HELPED?!" I yelled at him, I really didn't care what they thought of me at the moment. "YOU SICK BASTARD! WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER THINK OF THE WAY YOU IGNORED ME WHEN I FELL! MY DEAD FISH WOULD HAVE BEEN A BETTER HELP THAN YOU STUPID JERK!" I yelled as I hit him with my clutch.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SHE-DEVIL" he yelled.

"I'LL SHOW YOU SHE-DEVIL!" I said before I threw my shoes at him and then hit him in the balls. The moment he went down I was smiling. It gave me some satisfaction that he hurt in a way no man wants to hurt.

Before I could do anything else everyone got in between us. I didn't care at the moment that I might look demented. I didn't care if someone saw us I was out for revenge.

"Geeze, Bella why did you have to go all Rocky on Edward? I mean I get that he was a jerk but seriously?" Leah asked as she and all the girls made sure I was okay as the guys looked like they where the ones in pain.

"I think he pushed me, but I'm not sure. I don't care he pissed me off for not helping me. I would have stopped and helped even if it meant loosing. I guess loosing to a girl was too hard for him." I said as I got up from the ground.

"Bella chill." Seth said.

I huffed but agreed, "So what do you want us to do?

"You will see little sister…you will see" Felix said and then he finished off with an evil laugh.

**-TTYS-**

**A/N: So what do you think of the Cullens finally being introduced? Especially Edward? What was your reaction to Bella and Edward's encounter? **

**PLEASE IF ANYONE HAS ANY DEVILISH SUGGESTIONS FOR THE DARES PLEASE COMMENT THEM OR PM ME YOU WILL BE CREDITED.**

*****Jesus Take The Wheel*** is not own by me is own my it's amazing writers and singer Carrie Underwood**

***Cocktail Shrimp**

**Thank you for the wait. I love the fact that many people are following and favorite my story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will be starting the next chapter in a little bit. **

**Please comment and Follow and if anyone is interested in making a banner please do. I will like to see what type of banner you can think of. Again you will be credited. **

**Remember link to the outfits is on my profile. Follow me there too or don't your choice.**

**Much love**

**xx**

**Mystery Twihart**


	8. Chapter 8: Up Holding A Bet

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything the only thing I do own is the plot and own characters.**

**Thank you to all the followers and readers. **

**Enjoy!**

**-TTYS-**

**Chapter 8: Up Holding a Bet**

It's been three days since the guys have won. I don't really care what they are up too, but Alice is freaking out not to mention everyone else except Leah. Alice seems to think that they'll make her burn her designer clothes. Angela is thinking in the shaving their hair dare. Rose said she will kill them if they do that. Leah is getting ready to get revenge on them for anything and everything. I on the other hand am cool as a cucumber.

Why? You may ask, well simply because I live with my brothers and even if they know my fears and weaknesses I know theirs. Besides its kind of funny watching them sit in a table and plan out their strategy. I was told that both Paul and Emmett take dares very seriously as does Felix, so we should be in for something terrifying or funny.

I did remind them that we can't do anything illegal that will get us arrested, and of course nothing against pertaining to the United States since it can be seen as a federal crime. Alice and Rose backed me up on that saying they wouldn't look good in stripes. Leah said that there weren't any conjugal visits in federal prison. I laughed.

"Bella, what do you think they are going to ask us to do?" Angela asked nervously.

"Well, I don't know it can be a variety of things that they can do. Don't look too scared girls because they will know your weakness. Look disinterested, don't you dare try to get anything out of them, because that will show them that you are scared. Just look up with you head held high and let them do, what they want to do." I said as I watched them come over.

"Good morning, ladies are you ready for your punishments—I mean rewards for loosing?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah" "Sure" "Bring it" "Whatever" "Let's do it" "Bite me" everyone said at the same time while we all crossed our arms and looked or tried to look disinterested.

"Well, then let's get started." Emmett said rubbing his hands together.

"It was determined by one of us that all off you will be our assistants for the whole week." Felix said sounding serious.

"What does that mean?" asked Tanya.

"Well, Tanya dearest, you will do what we say, whether it is wiping our mouths, to cleaning our rooms, to doing our homework etc, ect." Emmett said.

"Puff that's nothing new to me, I clean your bedrooms all the time. Trying to make me do something that I already do" I mumbled.

"What was that Bella?" Eddie said cupping his ear.

"I said you can go fuck yourself, Eddie." I said smiling at him.

"Well, Bell you should watch your self you know, just in case." He said.

"Whatever, just go on with it." I said.

"Now since we know that some of us are going out together it was determined that no couples would be paired." Ben said.

"So who is paired with whom?"

"Emmett and Angela, Felix and Tanya, Paul and Vanessa, Ben and Alice, Jasper and Rose, Seth and Leah and Edward and Bella," when I heard that I got Eddie it really pissed me off and I tried not to show.

"Now ladies, if you would please go and stand by your master—I mean you designated partner for the week." Paul said.

"I swear on my Jimmy Choo's you will pay," Alice whispered.

"Bell, I have rules," Eddie started to say, "You will always refer to me as sir or Mr. Cullen, you will wear heels all week no flats and you will carry all my books to class when asked for. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," I said reluctantly.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir" I said gritting my teeth. I looked at the girls and they didn't seem to like what the guys were saying to them.

"Now bring me my books from that table." He said, I reluctantly did as I was told. This punishment just started and I was already over it.

**-TTYS-**

They day has just finally ended and Eddie is getting on my last nerves. I really hate this punishment. At the moment I am waiting for my brothers to be done with football practice so that we can go home. Cheerleading practice finished twenty minutes ago.

While I waited for my brothers I did my homework and also watched them practice. I also took notice that Eddie was the one that tripped me last week. I don't now why but Eddie is getting on my last nerves. I wish I could dunk his head in a bucket with water below zero temperature. Okay that might kill him but would you blame me? I mean he made we carry all his books to class and I think the jerk added books just to make it heavier. From what I heard from the girls they haven't done anything bad just grabbing papers or passing their bags to them.

I think there is a conspiracy going on between all of them. I think that they made a bet to see if Bella will blow a fuse before the end of the week. I mean, it feels like that because at lunch Eddie sent me to get lunch and everyone stayed at the table and when I came back they where all quiet and looking at me and at each other.

"Bell, I want you to do my Algebra homework and find me any information you can on Football I want it typed in Century Gothic font and size ten and I want homemade brownies tomorrow." He said as he dumped his math book on my lap and then walked off.

"Hey, Bella we have to go home, come one I'm hungry. Oh, mom and dad called and they have to pull an all nighter again. Mom asked if you could make dinner too." Felix said as we walked towards the car.

"Yeah, sure whatever, I'm making enchiladas and a salad." I said getting in the back seat. When we got home I changed into grey shorts and blue top and matching Toms. I put my hair up and quickly started making the enchiladas. Once I put them in the oven and cleaned the mess I started to do Eddie's homework. The algebra homework was easy since I had done mine earlier. By the time I finished his homework and the rest of dinner was ready. I quickly tossed a salad and called my brothers so that we could eat. Once we where finished they cleaned the rest of the dishes and I placed the rest of the enchiladas in the oven so that mom and dad could eat when they got home.

I started to make the brownies he wanted. I made a lot since I knew my brothers where going to want some. I made extras for everyone else. While they where baking I did the football research and typed it. By the time the brownies where finished it was almost midnight, my brothers had gone to sleep about an hour ago. I quickly picked up everything and went to sleep.

-**TTYS-**

"Bella, wake up, you have to go to school." I heard someone trying to wake me up.

"No, I'm tired," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Honey, come on you brothers already left, I have to take you to school." I heard mom say.

"What time is it?" I asked as I stretched.

"Seven"

"Ugh!"

"Come on I'll make you breakfast and then we can leave." She said and left my room.

I got up and took a shower; I put on a pair of washed skinny jeans, a white top and grey cardigan and wedges and did my hair and make up. I grabbed a small purse, my backpack and laptop. I walked downstairs to see that my mom had made me some scramble eggs.

"Thanks mom, how was work last night?"

"Good as it can be, we had a pile up on the express way and multiple people came in some had severe injuries other had mild ones, no one died though so that was good."

"Did you get to operate?"

"Yeah, spent most of my night going from one OR to another."

"How did dad do?"

"He was in surgery too; we had to work together on a few."

"I'm glad, I made enchiladas last night they're in the oven, I also made brownies." I said as I picked up my plate.

"That sounds good, your dad and I are pulling all nighters this week so we can get your brothers' first game off on Friday."

"Okay, can you take me to school, now?"

"Sure, come on" the drive to school was fast. "Bella, could you and your brother's clean the house tonight? I haven't been able too this week and I am dead tired."

"Sure, mom I'll tell the boys. Love you mom," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek and going into school.

I made it to class with a minute to spare. My brothers didn't have time to ask me anything because as soon as the bell rang class started. The rest of the morning went the same. I went to class and taking Eddie's stuff to his class, which wasn't hard since we had almost all classes together. Lunch came around and I gave him the brownies and the information he needed.

I told my brothers what mom said and they groaned, I told them that they would do this for mom and dad who are working all nighters so that they can come to their first game. They gave up on the whining and agreed. The day went on and I kept getting looks and at one point someone whistled when I bent down to get a pencil from the floor.

It was now after school and we where stretching before practice.

"So, Bella how's your day going?" asked Angela.

"Good, I guess"

"What's wrong?" asked Vanessa.

"Nothing, just worried about my parents working this much."

"Well, I think after the first game they will calm down. My dad is doing the same thing." Alice said.

"Your dad is a doctor?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, ladies let's get to work." Coach says and starts counting off. For the rest of the class she yells saying that we are not on point. That we seem to be off our game and she has yelled at Kate twice, which I'm not sorry for since she seems more worried about impressing the entire football team than actually getting the routine correctly.

"Geez, you would think that her legs would be tired from opening them so much." Rose muttered and that made me miss beat and I fell.

"Ms. Swan, are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry Coach missed a beat." I said getting up. "Geez, Rose could you be any more blunt."

"Hey I used my filter,"

"That was using your filter?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, I could have said her vagina needs to be sown shut, or the FDA needs to put a warning label on her."

"OMG Rose, can we not talk about her vagina." Alice and Leah said looking disgusted.

"Girls tomorrow we are going to practice at lunch and after school, it seems that you can get into beat." Coach said before dismissing us. We went to the lockers to change.

"OMG did you like see Eddie looking at me? I think he's like totally like going to like ask me like out." Kate said to her followers.

"That like would like be totally awesome." Lauren said.

"Like totally." Irina agreed.

"Like if he like did that I would like totally cut like his balls off." Alice said mimicking Kate.

"Who like asked you?" Kate said turning to Alice.

"Well, nobody did, but seeing as I am his sister I have opinions on his girlfriends. Also you are talking so fucking loud that anyone within a five mile radius could probably hear you."

"Shut it midget" Kate said.

"She did not call me the 'M' word." Alice said and it looked like she was about to throw herself at Kate.

"Alice, don't listen to her, she is not worth it." Rose said.

"Kate, seriously you can be such a bitch." Tanya said looking at her sister with disgust.

"Tanya, butt out your just jealous that I'm more popular than you."

"Kate, I don't care for being popular, and if I did I would want to be popular for the reason you are."

"I'm popular because everyone loves me." She said giving her an I'm-better-that-you sniff.

"They don't love you; you're just popular because you open your legs to anyone that has a dick." She said and Kate slapped her. That is where I stepped in.

"You hear me and you hear me right and clear, if you ever and I mean ever put a hand on your sister or any of my friends you will pay. I don't care for people like you and I don't care if I'm not popular with anyone. I am a nice person, but when someone tires to hurt anyone that I care about all that niceness goes out the window. Now I want you to apologize to your sister and I want you to do it now." I said as I held her wrist.

"Let go off me, bitch" she said trying to get out of my grip.

"Bella, just let go of her hand she isn't worth it." Leah said.

"Come on Bella, the boys are probably already finished with practice." Angela said.

I grabbed my things and walked out, but I heard Tanya say "You'll pay"

"Wow, Bella remind me never to get on your bad side." Leah said.

"Did you see that you left everyone with their mouths opened?" Rose asked.

"I wasn't trying to impress anyone; I just thought that Kate went too far. To me it doesn't matter if you are family or not you don't talk to someone like that. Hey Tan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry it's nothing new coming from her."

"I'm really sorry, if you ever get tired of her you can come live with me, I have a queen sized bed and room in my closet." I said hugging her.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure we're at that point yet."

"Well, just so you know." I said smiling.

"Wow ladies I didn't mean to interrupt." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw that it was Mike Newton and also the guy that wouldn't take the hint that he was annoying.

"Hey, Mike what can we do for you?" I asked and instantly I knew that it was the wrong thing to say.

He scratched the back of his neck, "Bella, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me this weekend?"

"Um, Mike as much as I would like to, I can't my...um...my parents made plans for the family this weekend."

"Oh, maybe another time," he said.

And me wanting him to be on his way said, "Sure" he smiled and walked away.

"Fuck" I whispered.

"Oh, you've done it now sister; he won't stop until you go out with him." Leah teased.

"What? No! But...Why!?" I whined as much as Mike was a nice guy, I didn't want to date him.

"Come on I want to see my Jazzy-kins" Alice said skipping towards the football field.

"Jazzy-kins?" I asked looking at Rose.

"Ugh! Don't ask it's enough that she wants to tell me everything about their relationship," Rose said with a shudder.

We arrived to the field and saw that the boys where about to finish practice. I sat down on the bleachers and waited for them to finish. The girls sat around me and they started to talk about I don't know I wasn't listening. I just wanted to go home.

**-TTYS-**

"Felix, Seth we will start with the upstairs, you will clean your rooms, and separate your laundry. Then after that the three of us will clean mom and dad's room. Yes that means washing your bathroom and picking up the clothes that are on the floor in your closet, then we will head to the basement and clean there and finally do the main floor." I said as we got into the house.

"What I thought we where going to eat first." Felix complained.

"No, we will clean, it's not that dirty, mom said she cleaned on Friday, now you have forty minutes to clean your room and bathroom and both of you are cleaning the bathroom, there will be no arguing in that." I said. "I will check your rooms; I will make this like a freaking boot camp episode if you don't do what you need to do." I said and then headed to my room and changed into a pair of sweats and started to clean my room and bathroom.

"BELLA! WHERE IS THE STUFF WE USE TO CLEAN THE BATHROOM?" Felix yelled.

"THE ONES FOR THIS FLOOR ARE UNDER THE SINK IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM AND THE MOP IS DOWNSTAIRS!" I yelled back I had already sprayed my bathroom with the liquids and let is soak while I organized my closet. "MAKE SURE YOU VACUUM!"I yell and I heard one of them groan.

When I was done with the closet and fixed my shoes I cleaned my bathroom. Then after that I cleaned my room, I dusted the furniture and the butterflies hanging my wall and cleaned the windows, fixed the pillows on my bed. Then I went to the closet off Seth's room and grabbed the vacuum cleaner. I vacuumed my closet and then went over to Seth's room and to their bathroom so that I could borrow the mop after I was done I gave it back to them since they where not finished cleaning their rooms. Well actually Seth was almost done, he was helping Felix. I just told them to hurry up. Then I got back to my room and finished vacuuming my room. I went off to the loft area and cleaned there organized the magazines, and fluffed the pillows. I dusted the furniture and vacuumed the area. I went back to the laundry room and cleaned there, wiped the counter cleaned the sink, cleaned the washer and dryer and the window. Got the mop from Seth and moped the floor.

"Bells we're done with our rooms." Seth said when I went to give him the mop.

"Okay," I said and went to take a look in both their rooms and bathroom and in fact it was clean. "Now, can you go clean mom and dad's bathroom, I'll clean the tub and mom's sink you clean the rest. Then I'll do the closet and after that the three of us can clean their room."

"Sure, come on Felix let's go" he said pulling him toward our parents room.

"Bells put some tunes on, it's so quiet" said Felix, and I got my cell phone and set it on the doc that was in mom and dad's room and we listening to music as we cleaned the bathroom and closet. I organized their shoes, clothes and grabbed their dirty laundry and separated it.

"Felix, can you take the hamper to the laundry room?" I asked as I finished loading it.

"Sure, hey did we have to separate ours?" he asked.

"Yes, we are doing laundry tomorrow; I just want to have it ready." I said.

"Remind me to take my hamper out." He said as he walked out.

"Bells, we are done over with the bathroom, we just need to mop and you need to vacuum the closet."

"Okay," I said and I did just that. After that it went quickly because they dusted and I fixed their bed and their private room and vacuumed. When we where done with that, I vacuumed the hallway and the stairs then we headed to the basement.

There we divided everything, I cleaned one bedroom, Seth cleaned the other and Felix cleaned the exercise room and we brought down the vacuum from upstairs so we had two down here. Then Felix and Seth cleaned the family room and I cleaned the bar and vacuumed then Seth cleaned the bathroom and Felix vacuumed the stairs as we headed up to the main room.

The main floor both Felix and Seth cleaned the study and vacuumed it; meanwhile I cleaned the dinning room. The three off us cleaned the great room and then I vacuumed the other stairs while Seth cleaned the hobby area and Felix cleaned the half-bath. The three of us cleaned the kitchen, we cleaned the fridge, and I washed the dishes, Seth Cleaned the oven and microwave while Felix cleaned the cabinets and dinette. I mopped while Felix vacuumed the great room and Seth re-cleaned the half-bath and cleaned the pantry.

"Bella are we done, I'm starving" Felix complained as I finished with the dished.

"Yeah, we are, I'm hungry too let's just order a pizza I don't want to cook tonight."

"What do you want on the pizza?"

"Let's just get the three meats pizza, wings and dessert combo." I said as I stretched out.

"Sounds good to me," said Seth.

"I'm going to shower, I smell like cleaning supplies and week old pasta." I said.

"Okay, pizza will be here in forty!" Seth yelled as I ran up the stairs.

"Okay!" I yelled back and quickly went to take a shower. When I was done, I put on a white tank top with matching pajama shorts and my bunny slippers. I dried my hair and let it down.

"BELLA PIZZA'S HERE!" Felix yelled.

We sat down and watched some Big Bang Theory while we ate. After that we decided to do our homework like we do every time, with either music or the TV on, but always in the same room.

**-TTYS-**

It was now Thursday and Eddie was driving crazy with that whole being their servant for a week. I think he laid awake at night thinking about things that could possibly annoy me. I mean like last night he called Felix and told him to tell me that I had to wear a skirt or dress. Oh and to make him more cookies, he wanted one hundred cookies all sorted into Ziploc bags in groups of five. He also wanted brownies one hundred of them in groups of two. I was tired I had stayed up till three in the morning baking and then I had to wake up at six.

So this morning I was cranky and currently getting ready for school. I had already showered and lotioned, I just need to pick an outfit. I was also PMisng which was not good for anyone today. I was cramping like a bitch and I was not happy about it.

So, I decided to wear a black skirt with a black fitted shirt that I tucked in, black panty-hose, a black belt and black wedged booties. My hair was going to be in a ponytail and my makeup was going to be light—I did not want to look to dark.

"BELLA WE ARE LEAVING!" Felix yelled as I walked downstairs.

"Don't you dare! You will wait for me. Now give me five minutes!" I yelled at him and went to get the cookies and brownies. Then I went to the pantry and grabbed a handful maybe two of mini chocolate bars.

**-TTYS-**

"Morning, Bella," said Vanessa as I got out of the car.

"What's good about it?" I muttered, "Good morning, Ness" I said as I tried not to be a bitch.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just tired" I said.

"Morning Bella!" Alice said as she skipped towards us.

"Morning Alice, where is your brother Eddie?"

"By his car." She said as she looked over and I looked over too.

"Tell him I'll be in class if he wants his cookies." I said grabbing my bag from the trunk.

"You made cookies!" Emmett whispered into my ear and I screamed.

"Emmett!" I heard Rose yell.

"OW!" I heard and saw as Emmett rubbed his head. I guess Rose hit him on the head.

"Yeah, well I'm going to class guys." I said as I walked away. I really didn't want to be here today.

The day went by and I paid attention in class as much as I could since, I was having really bad cramps that wanted me to get on the fetal position and cry my self out or watch the episode where McDreamy got shot and Meredith lost her baby or when McSteamy died or when Ross and Rachel didn't get on the plane.

"So, that was how I saw my dad lick my mom's ass." Said Paul and I turned to look at him.

He started to laugh, "Oh, God! The look on your face" he said letting out a full belly laugh.

"I'm glad I amuse you," I said as I opened my bag and grabbed a piece of chocolate.

"Belly, I need you to go get me a coke" Eddie said as he sat down.

"You where just in line," I said trying not to blow up.

"I forgot," he said.

I just wished the week was over; I just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. I got him his soda and then grabbed my things, trying to get out of there before I did something stupid. Yes, I get really moody during my period and it was not pretty you should as my brother's favorite baseball bat. Well if you can find the pieces and put it back together since it went through a wood-chipper.

I went to the nurse, hopping that I could get a heat pack and I did. I was grateful that I could lie down until class was over. Now I had to go to gym which was not good, because I did not want to do anything.

**-TTYS-**

"Bella, have you asked your parents if you can go dress shopping?" asked Tanya as we where finished taking off our gym clothes.

"No, not yet, I'll ask tonight, they said that they where going to be home. I haven't even asked if I can go to homecoming."

"You okay, Bella, you look a little pale." She said.

"Yeah, just tired, I just need to sleep, I only slept like three hours last night. Don't worry, I'll just go home eat something and go to sleep."

"Okay, if you say so, so are you happy that the week is almost over?"

"Yeah, I am, I'm barely hanging by a thread actually, I hope that the guys enjoyed their little game."

"Yeah, but don't forget that it was Felix's idea for that so we either have one or seven more dares to go."

"I know, but I really don't care anymore, I just want this over with. I'm going to get going, Felix and Seth said that they needed to get home fast after school." I said as I grabbed my things.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

That night I asked my parents if they would allow me to go to homecoming and dress shopping with my friends. They said yes and we proceeded to watch a little television. Well everyone else did I fell asleep halfway through the show.

**-TTYS-**

**A/N: That is the end of the chapter hope you like it. **

**I apologize for not updating sooner but I just got my internet installed at 4:30 central time, I made dinner and then I edited the chapter and I finally updated right now at 11:21 Central Time (US)**

**I know this is a Twilight story, but today on January 15, 2016 we lost a great man and actor. He was unique in his talent. He had a way with words and his work was always amazing. He fought a brave battle with cancer unfortunately he lost the battle, but let's not just mourn the man we saw on screen but also the man who had a family and gave us amazing advice with his words. He will be forever in our hearts until the very end.**

**Rest in Peace Professor Snape**

**Rest in Peace The Half Blood Prince**

**Rest In Peace One of the Greatest Headmasters that Hogwarts ever had**

**RIP ALAN RICKMAN!**

**After all this time, you will always be in my heart.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dress Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight the wonderful SM owns it. I just release my inner writer on these pages in hopes of someday making it big.**

**Read and Review Please!**

**Shout out to those new wonderful readers and followers. Thank you for this and for making me love writing so much more everyday. Thank you also to those who comment and if you think I need to do something different please comment or PM me I will not be mad or upset about your ideas! That's what makes stories better. **

**Also somehow when I was writing this story I kept listening to Vanessa Carlton A Thousand Miles**

**I hope you do enjoy the chapter!**

**-TTYS-**

**Chapter 9: Dress Shopping**

The week had finally been over, that meant that I no longer had to do what Eddie wanted me to do. Now I just had to wait until he himself gave me his dare for me. I was trying not to think of it at all. I just wanted to have a peaceful time.

_Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing! _

I heard my phone go off. It was most likely either Alice or Tanya. They had been texting me non-stop for about thirty minutes now. I was currently having some cereal and ignoring them. Today we where going to meet up so we could get our dresses. Mom and dad had said yes to me going to homecoming and that meant that I would have to go dress shopping. Dad gave me his credit card saying that his limit was greater. He told me to buy what I needed for homecoming and a little more.

_Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing!_

_Wake up sunshine –A_

_Rise and shine princess –T_

_Get up! –A_

_Have you woken up yet –T_

_Are you almost here –A_

_What time are you getting here –A_

_BELLA WAKE UP! –A_

_WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING! –A_

_ISABELLA IF YOU ARE NOT HERE IN TWENTY MINUTES I WILL GO AND GET YOU –A_

Most of them were from Alice and she was getting boarder line annoying at the moment. I finished reading them and then texted them both back.

_T, I'm having breakfast at the moment, I have showered already I just need to get dressed I will be there soon._

_Alice, you do not need to give me shouty capitals. I can hear my phone fine. Like I told Tanya I am having breakfast I will be there shortly. If you would stop with the massive texting I would be already dressing not having to text you. Please NO MORE SHOUTY CAPITALS! You are not my mother to yell at me. –B_

After sending her the message, I went upstairs and got ready. Today was actually a rare sunny day. I decided to wear distressed skinny jeans and a black v-neck shirt and my black vans. I let did my hair up in a ponytail.

"Bells, you ready for us to take you?" asked Seth as he walked into my room.

"Yeah, let's go." I said as I heard my phone again.

"B, are you going to answer that?" asked Felix.

"Nope, it's Alice she's being impatient because I'm not there yet." Ten minutes later we arrive at the mall and I see the girls waiting in front of the doors. Alice seems bouncy and ready for a marathon.

"FINALLY!" she yells.

"Good morning, Bella" says Angela as I stood by her side.

"Good morning," I said and looked around. "So are we going to go dress shopping or what?"

"Yeah, we are just waiting for the boys, they said they would come and help us with the bags." Rose said.

"I thought we where only going to buy the dress for homecoming?" I asked.

"Yes, but you have never been shopping with Alice." Leah said looking over it already.

"Ally-poo!" I heard Emmett squeal and I turn in time to see him grab his sister and hug the air out of her.

"Emmett let go of me now!" she yells well tries.

"Good morning Bella," Jasper says as he walks up to us.

"Good morning." Everyone says and Alice proceeds to kiss him and Emmett proceeds to eat Rose's face.

While they made out the rest of us walked into the mall. For the next three hours Mary Alice Cullen hauled us from store to store, **every **single store that had clothes we went into. She was a for lack of better words a clothes Nazi, I mean she would direct the employees to get her everything that she needed. I have never seen a sales clerk pay so much attention to one single customer. In each store she would buy at least fifty dollars maybe one hundred dollars worth of things. Before we even made it to the dress store she had ten bags that Jasper was carrying with the help of Emmett.

"Alice we have been to stores for three hours non-stop and I am hungry." Leah said. She and I were in the same wave length at the moment I was hungry.

"No! We can't we have to shop!" she practically yelled.

"Alice, I am not deaf I can hear fine." I said, "We are hungry and I need some food, we can rest for a little bit." I said as I walked towards the food court. It seemed that she was not happy with what I said because she stomped pass me and sat down acting like a child. I notice she does that a lot when she doesn't get her way.

We ordered food and we talked and ate. Alice kept trying to get us to leave so we could dress shop. "Alice, shut up with your whining" Leah said it seemed she had enough of it. "We said we would go dress shopping, but you need to chill." She said.

"We need to go and try on dresses." She said.

"We know, but the store will not move from where it is." Tanya said.

"Besides this shake is delicious" Vanessa said as she had one of the SONIC shakes. We stayed at the food court for another ten minutes before we went to where Alice wanted to go.

**-TTYS-**

"I don't know Alice, but the theme is Hollywood glamour." Vanessa said as we looked through the racks of dresses.

"Let's just tryout dresses and see which one we like." Tanya said, "And then we can make it work with the theme."

"Okay everyone grab dresses and start trying them out." Alice said as she grabbed a bunch of dresses and went towards the dressing room.

Hurricane Alice was at full swing and I mean full swing because she had tried on like fifty dresses and she did not like any of them. I was tired and bored. I had given up trying dresses when she started on her tenth dress. I was currently walking around the store just looking; the boys had actually given up and gone to the sports store.

"BELLA! BELA! BELLA! BELLA!" I heard Alice yell from across the store. I looked up and she was on top of an ottoman and waving her hands in the air. I walked towards her.

"Yes Alice" I said as I got to where she was.

"What do you think of the dress?"

"It's beautiful you look amazing in it."

"Have you found a dress that you like?"

"No, I've been looking though." I said as I looked through one of the racks.

"Do you want my help?"

"Um, no thank you, I saw Rose though and I think she needs help." I said. After she walked to where Rose was I put on my headphones and listened to music as I looked for a dress. I hummed to the music as I looked.

After going through one more rack I found a few dresses that I liked. I went into one of the dressing rooms and tried them on. The first three were okay but I didn't like the way they fitted me. I tried two more and the last one was the one that I chose and to be honest I think I would wear it more than once.

"Bella, everyone is ready to leave." Angela said.

"Coming, just putting on my clothes." I said.

Once I got out I saw her waiting for me, "Alice is already at the next store saying that she needed to find the perfect shoes."

"Do you think we will be done soon?" I asked. "I have to go home and make dinner."

"You do that a lot don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I call or text your either cooking, cleaning or doing homework. It seems like you don't do much."

"Well, to tell you the truth I don't my brothers are always going out with the boys and I just stay home. It's the way I've been. I also try to help my parents with anything they need. They work so hard to provide for us that they are very tired. Especially at the moment since they are doing doubles to get the day off for the boys first game."

"That's good, I don't want you to think that I'm overstepping though."

"No, it's okay, I'm not offended actually I think you're right maybe one day I'll go over to your house and we can do something." I said as we arrived to the store and saw that Alice had already multiple shoes around her.

"Bella, aren't you going to buy any shoes?" Tanya asked.

"No, I have a brand new pair of heels that go with my dress that I can use. I'll help you guys if you want."

For another hour I witness Alice running around the mall like a chicken with her head cut off. After the boys found us we decided that we would go out and eat again and that we where invited to go to Alice's house saying that her parents where gone for the weekend.

So that was the end of our dress shopping day.

**-TTYS-**

**A/N: I'm sorry this update was so late but I've been so busy trying to make something more of myself. Also I'm reediting Expanding The Family and hopefully start that back up soon. As soon as I'm done uploading this chapter I will be starting Chapter Ten hopefully I get a better pace on the next one. I hope you enjoy this short chapter and I hope to have the next chapter uploaded soon.**

**xx**

**Mystery Twihart**


	10. Chapter 10: Enemies or Not

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and as much as I want to I never will. **

**So on with the reading, I hope you enjoy it and a happy belated Women's Day to all you beautiful women and girls. Remember like Bruno Mars says 'you're amazing just the way you are' and don't you let ANYONE tell you anything different.**

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! Here is a gift from me to you.**

**xx**

**Much love **

**Mystery Twihart**

**Now…you can read **

**-TTYS-**

**Chapter 10: Enemies or Not**

I've never witness any ones mine work as fast as Mary Alice Cullen, because by the time we arrived home Alice had called and said that we where going to have a sleep over at her house instead.

"BELLA! WHERE IS MY GYM BAG THE ONE I HAD IN CHICAGO!" I heard Felix yell at the top of his lungs.

"In the closet off the garage!" I yelled back. I was looking for clothes to take over to her house. I finally choose two just in case I got dirty and a pair of pajamas. I took some of my make up and other toiletries.

"Bella, texted me saying that we should take our favorite movie over so we can watch it." Seth said as he came over to my room.

"Okay, are you guys done?"

"Yeah, let me just get a hoodie."

**-TTYS-**

Alice's house was beautiful, it was modern and warm at the same time. It sort of looked like ours. She told me that her parents had invested in real estate and owned a few houses around town and it seems like ours was owned by them until my parents bought it.

She had given us a full tour of the house and now we are in their game room debating on what movie to watch. Well Alice and Emmett where having a screaming match because Alice wanted to see the Notebook and Emmett wanted to see Olympus has Fallen.

"THE NOTEBOOK!" Alice yelled.

"OLYMPUS HAS FALLEN!" Emmett yelled right back.

"NOTEBOOK!"

"OLYMPUS!"

"ENOUGH!" Tanya yells, "Let's make it a vote," she said once she made sure both of them were listening to her.

"Fine," Alice said. "Those in favor of The Notebook raise your hands", Alice, Rose, Angela, Tanya, Vanessa and a very reluctantly Jasper raised his hand too.

"Okay that's six and those who vote for Olympus has Fallen?" Emmett said. Edward, Eric, Felix, Seth, Paul, Leah, and Ben, Eric's cousin raised their hands. "HA! That's nine to six I win!" Emmett says.

"Wait Bella didn't vote!" Alice yelled. "What movie do you vote for The Notebook starring the sexiest man alive Ryan Gosling or Olympus has Fallen?" she asked fluttering her eyes at me when she said the Notebook and being dismissive of Olympus had Fallen.

"I choose Olympus has Fallen." I said and got a fully Alice pout.

"YES!" Emmett said and then went and put it on.

We were halfway through the movie, where Gerard Butler if fighting off the enemy trying to save the White House. Everyone even Alice was paying close attention, not to mention that everyone even Leah cried within ten minutes of the movie.

"Oh God I wish I was the shirt" I mumbled quietly well I thought I did until I heard Leah.

"Yeah me too," I looked over and she's looking at the screen. I giggled but looked back at the screen.

"Look at him go, I wish I could do that." Ben said as Gerard Butler's character fought against one of the bad guys.

"Can he be any hotter?" asked Leah.

"I know right." We whispered to each other.

The movie continued and I kept sighing about Gerard Butler and his amazing skills as an actor, also, the fact that the actor who played the President was sort of hot too and not only that he played his role amazing made me like him even more.

"I can't believe I didn't want to see this movie." Alice said as we saw that Butler's character was beating the crap of one of the bad guys.

"Yeah, this is an amazing movie all the action." Seth said.

"Yeah, but Bella's favorite part is how hot Gerard Butler is." Leah said.

"Wow, thanks Leah," I said as my brothers looked at me.

"Isabella, you will not watch any movie with him in it." Felix said.

"Felix take a chill pill." I said as I had some popcorn. "You say that about every movie I like, I'll just tell dad and you know dad will take my side." I said as I crossed my arms.

We watched more movies after that The Notebook, Last Song, White House Down with Channing Tatum—Felix tried to cover my eyes when I made a comment about Channing being hot as hell. I bit his hand and he stopped.

**-TTYS-**

"We have to play it's like a passage of sleepovers" Emmett said seriously. He was currently trying to get everyone to play truth or dare. I was in I didn't care, but Angela and Tanya didn't want to. It seemed that Emmett had a specialty to making people suffer on dares. They eventually reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, I'll get the bottle, these are our rules, each time you choose a truth you have to take a shot or tequila and tell your truth. I will start. If you don't complete the dare then you have to have tequila." Emmett said. He spins the bottle and it lands on Tanya who looks scared. "Tanya truth or dare?"

She takes a deep breath, "Dare,"

Emmett takes a moment to think about it, "I dare you to kiss Angela," and she looked relived about it maybe it was one of his softer dares." They did and then she spun the bottle.

It's landed on Rose, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Have you ever had sex on a car," she took her shot and answered.

"Yes."

"Not surprised," mumbled Alice.

We kept on playing everyone had gotten it once except for me. That sort of made me lucky. Angela was tipsy, Ben was half naked, Seth had make up on, Edward was in his underwear, and Felix was covered in mud and sitting on top of plastic as to not get their carpet dirty.

"BELLA!" everyone yelled.

"What?" I asked as I looked up. Emmett had spun the bottle.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" I said as I looked at him.

"Let's see what should we dare you to do?" he asked. "I got it, I dare you to drink my special shake and guess every single ingredient and if you don't you have to chug what's left of the bottle of tequila."

"Fine," I said I said but didn't add that I had done this before.

He went up to the kitchen with Rose and Tanya so they could write down what they put in it. It took them about ten minutes to get down here.

"Bella, why didn't you just choose truth," Angela said looking worried. It seems she's been on the end of one of them special shakes before.

"Please, Angela don't worry, I'll be okay. I live with Felix and Seth."

"Belly-Bells!" Emmett yelled as he can down the stairs. "Now you need to be blind folded." He said and the proceeded to blindfold me. "Here you go." He said as he handed me the drink. "Now Belly-Bells, there are fifteen ingredients in it oh and you have to drink the whole thing." He added.

"Fine." I said and took a big drink of it, it tasted disgusting. "There's beets, orange juice, vanilla extract, lime and lemon juice, honey, cilantro, cinnamon, vinegar," I said.

"That's only nine," Emmett said sounding happy.

"I'm not done yet, there's peanut butter, anchovies, tartar sauce, shot of espresso, pizza and milk." I said.

"Fuck! She got all of it right," Emmett said.

"How the fuck did you do that?" asked Leah.

"I live with Felix and Seth they used to make me do this all the time when I was younger." I said as I took off the blindfold and saw that all the girls where looking all grossed out and the guys surprised. Emmett looked upset. "Emmett if you want I'll drink the rest of the tequila if you want." I asked.

"Nah fair is fair," he said looking upset but the got a smile.

"Can we not play truth or dare?" Asked Alice, "This whole think grossed me out." She said.

"What should we do?" asked Rose.

"Watch another movie." Said Seth, every one agree and we all sat back down to watch a movie.

**-TTYS-**

It was later well early in the morning, about three-forty-two when I felt bad. Everyone had fallen asleep in the media room. My stomach started to hurt, so I went up to the kitchen to get a glass of water, but that didn't help, I felt like I was about to throw up.

I ran to the bathroom on the floor and puked my guts out, it was a reddish-green color—Emmett's special drink—and the fact that I couldn't stop freaked me out. I was in the bathroom for maybe twenty minutes before someone trying to open the door.

"It's busy" I mumbled.

"Well hurry the fuck up!" It was Eddie.

"Just go to another bathroom" I yelled weakly.

"Come on don't be a bitch" he said sounding angry.

"I can't get up," I mumbled and then I heard him opening the door.

"What the fuck?" he asked as he opened the door. I tried to look but if I moved my head I was going to throw up again.

"I know I look like shit," I mumbled as I tried to sit up. Not a good idea because my stomach stirred and I was vomiting again. I felt him quickly come over to my side and pull back my hair. I tried to push him away, so that he wouldn't see me like this not because I was afraid he would make fun of me, but because I was embarrassed that he saw me like this.

"Hey, do you want me to call your parents?"

"No," I moaned.

"What about the girls or you brothers?"

"No," I moaned once more. I felt him leave my side and then he was back again and I felt a cold cloth on the back of my neck.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked as we sat on the bathroom floor. His back was to the door and mine was to the tub.

"I think so, thanks for the helping me." I said looking at my hands feeling embarrassed.

"You're welcome; do you think it was because of Emmett's special shake?"

"Yeah, and the tequila and the popcorn and the candy and everything else I ate." I said. "I knew I shouldn't have, but I did. I mean I should have learned from my previous incidents, but I didn't. I probably won't do that again."

"Probably a good idea,"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did," he responded with a smirk. I kicked his leg, "Sure ask away?"

"Why are you such an asshole to me?" I asked it had been bothering for a few days and I need an answer.

"I don't hate you; actually I think you hate me." He said looking at me and then away.

"I don't hate you, I'm just mad at you for making me do all those stupid things for a week, not helping me when I fell down, also for calling me Bell, oh and almost running over me that first night we met, oh and don't forget that time you bumped into me when my brothers where trying out for the team." I said.

"Those are a lot of reasons, but first of all you aren't an angel your self, you hit my car with your purse and almost scratched it, you hit me in my balls and you hit me."

"I had reason to, you were rude and you called me a she-devil."

"You called me even worse, you know what I think you like me and you're trying to fight it." He said.

"Are you fucking stupid?"I asked.

"No, I think you like me but you're trying to deny it."

I stood up and walked over to where he was standing, "You know Eddie, I think you think that I think that you think that I like you," I whisper into his ear and I felt him take in a slight breath, "You know what I think I think that you need to go get a CT scan to see if your ego can be surgically shrunken." I said before stepping around him and getting out of the bathroom.

I went back to down to the basement and sat back where I was earlier, I stayed awake for a while, but Eddie never came back downstairs. I don't know why but I felt like I may have hurt his feelings, or maybe just his ego.

There was a subtle change though; it would take me a few days make weeks to realize it. All I knew was that that was the longest slightly civil conversation we ever had. And I wondered if that made us enemies or not.

**-TTYS-**

**I've read your reviews and I understand I do go into details a lot. My apologies, I understand that now, so I'm trying to continue with the story as I am, but I will try to minimize my details. I need to work on that. I know, that so don't worry you have not offended me. I love the reviews they are a gift from you to me. It gives me hope that you are actually enjoying the story.**

**P.S. I was watching Dumb like fifteen minutes ago and I am a blubbery mess, it makes me cry every time, but it's also a beautiful story. **

**Anyways HAPPY EASTER! **

**xx**

**Mystery Twihart **


	11. Chapter 11: Homecoming Week

**A/N: Okay so I want to apologize in advance if the chapter feels a little half-butt, but it is just a filler chapter. I don't know why but I think my slight OCD may be kicking in because the actual homecoming dance needs to be and even number chapter.**

**Also there will me a direct link to the outfits in my profile. I tried to link it at the bottom of the chapter but it is not letting me do it. So for now this is all i have to say.**

**OH! Thank you for those who read, follow, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I will never the wonderful SM does. I am just a fan who is living a dream.**

**Enjoy!**

**-TTYS-**

**Chapter 11: Homecoming Week**

**Monday: Disney**

It was homecoming week and everyone was excited, there was a sense of school spirit this week. There was not one person that was not talking about the homecoming game or the dance. Alice was well Alice; she was going crazy to say the least.

It seemed that everyday of the week was going to be a theme day and today was Disney themed. Everyone had to dress up in a Disney inspired outfit or a Disney character. Vanessa and Leah where dressed up and Elsa and Ana, Leah, being a reluctant Elsa and Vanessa being Ana. They look amazing, but it seemed that Leah wanted to be Ana, since it was more her style in outfit, but Vanessa was the youngest. I heard them argue for ten minutes before Paul came in dressed as Olaf not similar to Olaf but an actual Olaf costume.

Rose and Emmett were dressed as Mickey and Minnie. Rose had on a red skirt with white polka dots, and black long sleeve, with yellow heels, and Minnie ears and a backpack matching her skirt. Emmett had on red jeans, black long sleeve, yellow bow tie and yellow sneakers and a red backpack. They both had on matching Minnie and Mickey Mouse gloves. I couldn't help but think that this was Emmett's idea somehow, but Rosalie organized it.

Alice on the other hand went overboard, she actually had a Tinkerbell dress with the wings and poor Jasper he looked so uncomfortable, he was in green tights, a green shirt and a green hat dress like Peter Pan. You did not need to think twice on who took charge of the costumes. They looked cute, but poor Jasper was red in the face. I guess he really does love Alice.

Angela and Ben chose to do Tangled. Angela was dresses in pink skinny jeans and light purple off the shoulder crop top, and white lace TOMS she also had a braid. Ben had on brown jeans, a white button up, and blue best with brown shoes and brown backpack. They looked so cute together.

Tanya was dressed as Ariel; she had on green skinny jeans, purple crop top and red heels. She looked amazing and I told her, that if I was a dude I would totally hit on her, which made her blush.

Edward, well Edward was dressed as a modern prince charming with jeans, light blue button up, a red vest, and black sneakers. He was walking with a swagger that was only him and then I got mad because I looked down at my clothes and then at his. Heads where about to roll, I turned towards my brothers and they swallowed knowing what was wrong.

It so happens that I am dressed as Cinderella! I was in light blue tulle skirt, light blue lace crop top and blue pumps, and my hair was in a bun, I even had a matching black necklace on! My brothers' well they couldn't decide what to be so I made them the mouse from Cinderella, Felix was Gus and Seth was Jack.

I turned around and grabbed the keys from Felix and quickly stomped towards the exit. I was not going to be matching with Edward. I was going to go back home and change. Of course I was not able to get far before my brothers took the keys and carried me back into the school and to class. I huffed and beg and puppy eyed and nothing they didn't let me go change.

So the rest of the day I was matching Edward and I was upset or was I?

**Tuesday: 1950s**

I think Tuesday was one of my favorites we had to dress up in 1950s attire and I loved it. Plus it was awesome to see what other people wore. Even the teachers got into the mood of wearing costumes.

There were a lot of Greasers or Socials like the Outsiders*. It was cool to see most of the guys where dressed as bad boys. Everyone had a unique color or view of what it was to be dressed in the 1950s.

**Wednesday: Gender Switch**

Wednesday was funny because the guys dressed like girls, with dresses, skirts and some went as far as to wear heels. Emmett wearing a dress was an image I was never going to forget. The girls dressed like guys, some dressed like gangsters, other had on football gear on, and many had fake beards and mustaches on.

The other part was since we where switching roles the guys had to go to the girl's bathroom and the girls had to go to the boy's bathroom. At one point I heard Emmett say that he needed a lip-gloss touch up. Felix asked if the skirt made him look fat and poor Jasper had on heels.

**Thursday: 'Merica Day**

Everyone dressed in red, white and blue to show respect to the country and to those who serve us. Some students even had on their parents uniform or brother, sister or someone in there family uniform and other actually went out and bought costumes.

My brothers and I decided to do a little DIY our costumes. I was Rosie the Riveter, Felix was George Washington and Seth was Abraham Lincoln. I organized the whole thing because my brothers are idiots and can never decide on what to wear.

**Friday: School Spirit**

Friday was school spirit everyone was dressed in maroon and gold. Well everyone but the football team and cheerleaders. We had on our cheerleading uniform and the guys had on shirts with their name and number. I had on both Felix and Seth's numbers painted on my cheeks.

Everyone was exited for the game. No one could wait. That was all that we where talking about and the dance. Everyone was hyped up. The guys especially all they did was talk strategy. Coach made them practice in the morning and so did ours. By the time lunch came around everyone was relaxing. The only ones that seemed to think they were better than everyone where Kate and her minions, I mean who puts on heels with their cheerleading outfit?

**-TTYS-**

Today was not a regular school day, we had class up to fifth period and then we held a pep-rally for the rest of the day, we got to cheer and hype everyone up it was amazing, well until Kate decided to be the center of attention and ruin the pyramid, which someone meant that everyone fell on me. I quickly got off the floor and continued cheering.

"So, whose house are we meeting up at?" asked Angela. It was after school and we had just finished cheerleading practice and the boy's football practice.

"Let's meet at my house," I said as I grabbed my bag.

"Sure, what time?"Vanessa asked.

"Well the game starts at six-thirty, it's four. We are going to pass by to get food and then I need to shower and change into my uniform so how about five and we can have pre-game at my house, since we have to be at the field at six let's meet up at five?" I asked as we walked towards my brothers.

"Bella, we are hungry!" Felix said well yelled.

"I know let's go, we'll see you at six." I said as I got in the car.

We actually went home and showered and changed into sweats and then went out to buy food. We actually bought a lot of food since all the guys needed to eat good and healthy, there for we went to McDonalds and bought burgers and salads so they could balance it out. I would usually make something but I'm tired and I need to get ready.

When we got back home everyone was waiting and we hung out and ate and hung out and had a good time before we went to get ready. Well the girls and I went to get ready the boys would dress in the looker room.

Dressing with the girls as weird as it is to say was fun and funny. We did each others hair and we helped with each others make up. It was nice to sort of feel what it is like to have a sister. Don't get me wrong I love my brothers but I sort of wish sometimes I had a sister.

"Bella!" everyone yelled.

"Yeah," I said looking at them.

"Come on girl we need to go." Vanessa said pulling me off my bed.

"Yeah, sure, come on guys."

"You okay B,"

"Yeah, just thinking how crazy all of you are." I said as we walked downstairs.

**-TTYS-**

"Let's go mustangs! Let's go!" we yelled trying to get the crowed hyped up. My parents had arrived ten minutes ago and where sitting right beside Alice's parents. I hadn't met them yet. They did look like lovely people.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming here tonight, parents please keep your children with you at all times." The announcer said.

Then the other schools team came out first and our school booed and their school cheered. The same happened with us. My brothers and the guys were at the front and they went through a big banner that we had made.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take off all hats and stand for the national anthem, but before that we would like give a very round of applause and a huge thank you to those who have been and are fighting for our country." Everyone clapped and cheered for hose who have served and those in service.

_Oh, say can you see,  
by the dawn's early light,  
What so proudly we hailed  
At the twilight's last gleaming_

_Whose broad striped and bright stars,  
Through the perilous flight,  
O're the ramparts we watched,  
Were so gallantly streaming?_

_And the rockets' red glare,  
The bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof to the night  
That our flag was still there._

_O say, does that star-spangled  
Banner yet wave  
O're the land of the free  
And the home of the brave_

Everyone cheered and everyone got pumped up after it. I could see that there were a few of our military veterans in attendance. After that everyone cheered and the team stretched out and then the game started.

**-TTYS-**

You would think from watching the team that they haven't played a game in there life. WE were loosing my ten points and it was making me mad. You know I am very competitive and this is making mad.

"COME ON! CATCH THE BALL! FELIX CATCH THE BALL!" I yelled.

"Ms. Swam, please calm down" Coach Clapp.

"I can't coach I need to hit him" I said.

"Well you can't Ms. Swan. Now get back to cheering." She said.

This went on for the next six minutes which is how long it was till half time. During that time the cheerleaders where going to do a routine. I excused my self to go to the bathroom.

"What are you guys doing!" I heard Coach yell. :"Ms. Swan!" Coach yelled.

"Sorry Coach, but I need these two." I said grabbing my brothers by the ears.

"OW BELLA!" They yelled I didn't care.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE!" I yelled. "NO YOU DON'T GET TO TALK YOU GET TO LISTEN. MOM AND DAD TOOK THE DAY OF TO WATCH YOU PLAY ON YOUR FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO START THE SEASON WITH A LOSS! YOU BOTH GET YOUR ASSES OUT THERE AND PLAY LIKE MEN NOT LIKE PEEWEE FOOTBALL GAME! IF YOU LOOSE SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE YOU PAY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" I yelled as I got in there face."Now go out there and play and have fun, but if you loose just remember that I live with you and I will make your life miserable for the rest of the time you are alive." I said "Now I love you and go win this game." I said and pushed them back into the locker room, "See you out there boys!" I said before leaving.

I went back out and cheered and hoped for the best. My brothers and the team played better both of them got a touch down and so did Jasper. In the end we won 36-28, the whole school erupted in joy. I was so happy for them, I can't believe that they won there first game of the season. It was a good way to start. My brothers looked happy and so did everyone else.

**-TTYS-**

"Congratulations boys" dad said as we walked towards them.

"Thanks," they said looking so proud and my parents looked proud of them too.

"Oh, my boys you where amazing" my mom said giving them a hug and a kiss.

They both blushed it was too cute, "Thanks mom," they said.

"Now what do you boys want to do," mom asked.

"Can we go out for burgers?" Seth asked.

"Sure, whatever you boys want, what do you think Bella?" mom asked.

"I'm in, I really want a burger." I said. "I just need to go get my bag,"

"Yeah, and we need to change." Felix said.

"Okay, we'll wait for you guys." Dad said.

We got changed and decided to go to Chili's. We talked about the game how are week has been going and our parents asked us how are adapting to living here.

Overall our time together was nice and fun, like it always is when we are able to get together. I know that life here is a little different but not in a bad way.

**-TTYS-**

**A/N: I know I feel like this chapter was not good, but I still want your input what did you think?**


	12. Chapter 12: Homecoming Dance

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Oh by the way the story may do some time jumping or advance a little faster than you might think. I'm not sure yet, but hope for more soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Twilight only OCs and Plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**-TTYS-**

**Chapter 12: Homecoming Dance**

"Okay, now cute pose," Mom said for the tenth time. She was currently taking pictures of my brothers and me. It was Saturday night and we where heading to the homecoming dance. "Okay, now one of just the boys." Mom said and I quickly moved to the side. My brothers jumped and she caught the picture in mid-air.

"Renee, don't you think that is enough photography?" Dad asked while he was standing beside her.

"No, they are my babies this is there last year before they go to college. Oh Charlie what are we going to do?" Mom said and she started to cry.

"What am I chopped liver?" I asked.

"Oh no honey, you know what I mean, they might decide to live in the dorms and then it's just the three of us and then it will just be your dad and I." she said getting emotional again.

"Mom, we will always be here for you, no matter where we decide to go." I said hugging her. "Now stop crying, you are going to mess up your make up," I said she was currently dressed in a white and blue dress with a blue cardigan and a black thin belt and black sling back heels, with her hair in a low bun. Dad had on kaki pants, grey dress shirt and black dress shoes.

"You're right, now have fun, be careful, don't do anything stupid." She said looking at the three of us.

"Boys, you know I don't have to tell you. Take care of your sister, have fun and enjoy the dance. Also dance with your sister, you know she liked to dance." Dad said and he was right I really did. I used to trip a lot when I was younger, but I grew out of it, thank God.

"Don't worry dad, we'll take care of Bells."

"Now, Bella, baby girl you look beautiful." He said making me twirl.

"Thanks dad," I said, I was wearing a high-low blue dress, with silver heels and matching accessories. My hair was in curls and slightly pulled back and I had a blue clutch, I felt like a princess.

**-TTYS-**

"Do you think the food is already being served?" asked Felix.

"I think so," I said from the front seat, my brothers had decided that it might be difficult for me to get out of the car so they let me sit shot-gun.

"I wonder if everyone's here?" Seth asked as he got out from Felix's side.

"Do you mean, is Vanessa here yet?" I whispered and he blushed. "Oh, come on Seth the tension can be cut with a knife. Why don't you ask her out already." I said as we made our way to the door.

"Yeah, dude go for it, I mean she's hot, you're cool, so why won't it work?" he asked.

"Yeah, Felix is right, maybe you can ask her to dance." I said as they gave one of the committee members our tickets.

"Okay, but you won't get mad if I dance with her, Bella?"

"No, as long as you dance with me a few times," I said.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice squeal as we walked deeper into the school gym. She was wearing a pink dress with pink heels and a pink clutch. It was so Alice she also had he Homecoming Princess sash and crown on.

"Alice, you look amazing" I said as I hugged her.

"Thank you, you look hot!" she said.

"Thanks," I said and blushed.

"Bella," it was Angela and she looked amazing with a strapless sweetheart line dress and silver heels.

"Hey, Angie, you look amazing."

"Thank you, I thought I was over doing it," she said but then looked around the room, so girls looked beautiful, but maybe overdid it a little. "Come on everyone is already sitting down" she said and we walked over to the table they had reserved.

In the distance, I saw Tanya who was wearing a high collar halter green dress, with nude accessories and her Princess sash and crown like Alice. Leah, who was arguing with Paul, she looked really nice in a halter grey dress with black accessories. Vanessa had on a black and gold halter dress with black heels and a gold clutch and she also had a princess crown. Finally there was Rose who was talking to Emmett, she looked amazing and my self-esteem and confidence went down a few notches with what she was wearing. She had on a blood red dress with all gold accessories, she looked so pretty.

"Guess who I found?" Alice said

"Bella you look hot mama" Rose said and whistled.

I blushed again, "Thank you Rose, you look amazing," I said.

"Thank you, come on sit down." She said pulling me to sit by her, Felix sat by me and that left Seth to sit by Vanessa.

"Oh, I can't wait to dance," I said as we sat down and talked for a while.

"You can dance?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah, can you?" I asked.

"I can do everything." He said confidently.

"Emmett don't with her, Bella is good." Felix said and I did, I had a boyfriend who was from Mexico and he taught me how to dance and his sisters taught my brothers so we know how to dance.

** -TTYS-**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, please those who haven't voted for homecoming king and queen go and vote. We will announce the winners in thirty minutes"

"Alright, everyone! It's time to get up from your seats and dance" the DJ said and he played all type of music, tech no, pop, rock, rap, and Latin music. My favorite was Latin music. That is where I danced and showed Emmett that I could he was shocked, I would be too.

"Everyone listen up" the DJ said.

"It is time to announce the homecoming king and queen," the principal said. "Mr. DJ can I get a drum roll please," he said, "This years 2014 homecoming king is Mr. Emmett Cullen!" everyone cheered and Emmett, being Emmett dramatically bowed and went up to the stage.

"First I would like to thank my parents for having me," he said being Emmett, "Second, I want to that food and football, and third I want to thank all of you for voting." He said wiping his invisible tears.

"Alright Mr. Cullen," the principal said taking the microphone. "Mr. DJ sir, can I please get another drum roll, ladies and gentlemen this years homecoming queen is Ms. Rosalie Hale." Our table cheered and Emmett looked happy and so did Rose.

"I just want to say thank you for voting for me and thank you to all the teachers, student council, the dance committee and Mr. DJ for making this night for the whole student body possible."

**-TTYS-**

"Bella, come on they are going to do all the line dances," Angela said.

"I'm going," I said as I took a drink of punch. We started with the electric slide, wobble-wobble, and the cupid shuffle and finally came the Latin line dances. It was "El Caballo Dorado" which translates to "The Golden Horse" and after that is was the faster version that was called "El Rodeo del Payaso" which translates to "The Clown's Rodeo" because of how fast one dances.

"Now for those who know the Latin version please step up and if you want to try it too and even if you don't give it a try, but if you mess up you are out, let's see who last the whole time." The DJ said.

"Bella you are going down" Emmett said as he stood a few feet away.

"Okay, Emmett" I said sarcastically.

"Everyone ready!" yelled the DJ.

"YEAH!" we all yelled back.

We started and quickly a few people messed up and walked out of the dance floor. It was halfway done with the slow one and people where already giving up.

"Oh, this is easy." Emmett said.

I laughed, "Oh, Emmett this is just the warm up." I said as the music stopped. I quickly took off my heels, "Ben could you please watch my heels?" I asked he was one of the ones that got out quickly.

"Sure, Bella." He said as I placed them on my chair. I quickly walked back to my spot.

"Alright, everyone get ready!" the DJ said and the music started, it was a little fast pace and then it started increasing the music which made us dance faster.

My brothers bumped into each other and got out, they started to cheer me on, "COME ON BELLA!" they yelled, by now people where standing around the dance floor cheering on someone that was left.

"Alright we are down to our last two dancers." The DJ said as he stopped the music. I looked around and saw that it was Eddie and I who were the last ones standing.

"Hello, Bell you are going down." He said as he moved closer to me.

"Hello, Eddie, I'm going to make you eat your words." I said as I toss a water bottle back to Seth. "Thanks Seth." I said and he smiled and nodded.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen we are going to set the music back up and it's going to be fast and who every gives up first looses." The DJ said.

The music started and it was fast and I mean really fast. My feet are starting to hurt. "GO BELLA!" Felix and Seth yelled.

"GO EDDIE!" Emmett yelled.

"Don't call me Eddie!" Eddie yelled back.

"What's wrong Eddie don't want to loose to a girl?" I taunted as he sped the music even more. It was only a minute later that he gave up and I won. Of course I celebrated a little and taunted him. It wouldn't be me if I didn't.

**-TTYS-**

"Bella, come on let's dance," Alice said.

"You guys, go ahead, I'm a little tired." I said as I put my heels back on.

"You sure?" asked Angela.

"Yeah, go ahead." I said. Looking around I saw that people where having fun, many where dancing, and some where just sitting and talking with their friends. Seth was dancing with Vanessa; Felix was dancing with Tanya, whose boyfriend bailed on her.

I decided to go out and get some fresh air. The student council and dance committee did an amazing job setting up a cute little lounge area outside. It was nice and bright and there was a slight breeze. The night was amazing I had so much fun and I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" someone asked and I turned around to see that it was Mike Newton.

"Um, sure Mike," I said scooting down a bit.

"You were amazing in there." He said.

"Oh, thank you, did you try to dance it too?" I asked, trying not to be rude.

"Yeah, but I had to get out, I wasn't any good."

"As long as you hand fun it's what matters."

"Yeah, hey you look very pretty today," he says looking me up and down.

"Thank you," I said feeling uncomfortable by the way he was looking at me.

"Hey, Bella, would you like to go out with me some time?" he asked giving me puppy eyes.

"Mike, not that I'm not flattered, but I'm not looking to go on dates right now." I said trying to let him out easily.

"Come on just one date."

"Mike, to be honest I don't know if my parents would let me go out." I said, getting up.

"Cut the crap, Bella, come on just go on a date with me." He said grabbing me by the hand and making me back up to the wall.

"Mike, let go of me," I said trying to push him.

"Just say yes," he said as he tightened his hold on me.

"Mike, no, let go." I said pushing off him. He then grabbed my face and started to forcibly kissing me. I tried to push him off, but it wasn't working, next thing I know he's not kissing me anymore.

I open my eyes to see Mike was on the floor and Eddie—I mean Edward—was punching him. I stood there for a moment just watching and then reacted when I saw blood. I quickly went over to Edward and tried to pull him away.

"Edward, come on stop," I said when he pulled away. "Don't please stop, come on, let him go." I said pulling him once more. When he got up I quickly pulled him away and went into the school. "What the hell Eddie" I said as I pulled him into one of the classrooms.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah," I said taking a deep breath. "You're bleeding," I said as I saw his knuckles.

"It's okay, I'll be fine."

"No, come on let me clean them, don't you know they might get infected." I said as I walked to one of the cabinets to see if there was a first aid kit. When I found one I went over to him.

"I'm fine, you don't need to do that." He said pulling away.

"Please, let me just do this for you." I said taking his hand; he didn't stop me so I started to treat his wood.

"You're good," he said when he saw me finishing up.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome" he said as I looked at his knuckles. "Hey, do you want o get out of here?" he asked after we sat there for a while.

"Sure," I said hoping off the desk and fixing my dress. We both walked silently to his car. "You know, I think you're the only person I know that drives a Volvo." I said as I got into his car.

"Hey, don't insult the car." He said getting in.

"Why did you get this car?" I asked.

"Well, because it has a lot of room, it goes fast."

"Cool, one more question," I said.

"Shoot," he said turning towards me and then looking back at the road.

"Why do you drive, I mean you probably have your license, but what I mean was why do you drive your brother and sister to school? I mean I know it makes sense to save gas." I said as I started to ramble.

He laughed, "I get it, but I understand what you're saying. To answer your question, both Emmett and Alice got their license taken away."

"Why?"

"Well, Emmett crashed into the mailbox four times in two weeks, and Alice rear ended one of the teacher's cars and then she rear ended mom and dad once, so they decided to take away their cars and their license. So know I'm the one that has to drive them everywhere they want to go."

"That's got to suck." I said as we arrived at a Waffle House Restaurant. "What are we doing here?"

"Well I'm hungry and you need some food in you."

"I'm not going into shock if that's what you're implying." I said.

"Just humor me, come one I'm hungry," he said as he got out. While I unbuckled my belt I heard my door open. I turned to see Edward with an extended hand. I grabbed it as he helped me out.

"Thank you," I said letting go of him.

**-TTYS-**

"Hey, Alice texted, apparently they were calling you, but you didn't answer."

"Oh, what she say?" I asked as I sat down, I had gone to the bathroom to wash my hands.

"They are coming, so I think we should ask if we can have another table,"

"Sure, excuse me, Miss could we possibly move another table?

"Sure, sweetie, CARL!"

"Yes, Ms. Cheryl"

"Carl, be a sweetie and combined that table with theirs," she said signaling towards us.

"Thank you," I said, once he placed the table by us. He nodded and walked away. "You know we are going to be bombarded with questions." I said as I sipped my Waffle House Coffee.

"What are you going to say?" he asked.

"I don't know, what should we say?" I asked him back.

"Let's just go with you were walking over here and I was driving over here and I graciously decided to give you a lift." He said.

"You are such an ass, Eddie" I said throwing my napkin at him.

Minutes later everyone arrived and the girls were giving me looks and my brothers were giving me looks and they both meant we will talk about this later. For the rest of the night we enjoyed our food and at midnight my brothers ordered a waffle with a single candle and I thought it was sweet that even though it was homecoming they still remembered my birthday.

**-TTYS-**

**Please Review and PM me if you want too.**


	13. Chapter 13: Small Smiles and White LIes

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Twilight. **

**-TTYS-**

**Chapter 13: **

_Okay, I'll see you tomorrow_

_See ya ;)_

"Bella!" someone yelled and I looked up to see the girls and my mom looking at me.

"Huh? What?" I said locking my phone and placing it under my leg.

"What's with the smile?" asked Tanya.

"What smile?" I asked.

"That one" Angela said pointing at me.

"Angela Webber it is rude to point at people." I said trying to sound mad.

"Who is he?" mom asked and we all turned to look at her.

"What?" asked Vanessa.

"Who is he Bella?" mom asked again.

"Wait is this about a guy?" asked Alice as she bounced from her seat.

"Mom, you are imagining things, there is no guy, I'm just happy can't I be happy?" I asked.

"Of course you can," she said.

"Mom if there was someone you would be the first to know." I said getting up and going to the fridge and getting a bottle of water.

"Bella! WHO IS HE!" Alice said jumping me.

"Alice, get off," I said trying to get her off but she was holding on almost suffocating me. "Can't breathe Alice," I chocked out.

"Tell me" she said sitting fully on top of me.

"Yeah, Bella come on tell us," Rose said as she sat on top of me too.

"Rose, Alice please get off of me, my back is starting to hurt." I said complaining.

"Fine," Alice said getting up.

We went and sat back down, "Guys, there is no one, I'm just happy that you are all here." I said trying to convince them.

"Okay, whatever we will find out," Tanya said. "Come on let's do each other's nails." She said. It was Friday and we were having a sleepover in my basement. It was cool having girlfriends, because being with my brothers 24/7 was eventually going to drive me crazy.

That night we talked, did each other's nails and watched movies. It was the perfect sleepover filled with tubs of ice-cream and talking about boys.

**-TTYS-**

"Kids you're going to be late for school!" Dad yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled as I finished getting ready. I had on grey skinny jeans, black tank top, blue long sleeve knitted shrug, blue sandals, black backpack and my hair was in a half ponytail.

I made it quickly down the stairs and into the car, today I had woken up late and was the last one out the door. "BYE DADDY!" I yelled before Seth closed the door.

_Ding!_

I felt my phone ring.

_Where are you?_

_Woke up late, but we'll be there soon._

_Where do you want to meet up?_

_I don't know we might just make it up to class._

_Okay, I'll see you when I see you._

"BELLA!" my brothers yelled.

"What?" I said looking up.

"We are here." They said.

"Oh, okay" I said and got out. "I'll see you in class." I said walking away from them.

"Morning, Bella" Alice said.

"Morning, bye Alice," I said as I rushed pass her. I made it to my locker, when I opened there was a white rose with a note.

_Good morning beautiful Bella. I wish you a good morning._

_P.S. you should really change your locker combination._

I smelled the flower and smiled when I read the note.

"Ooh, who gave you that flower" I heard and jumped. I turned around to see Tanya laughing.

"Don't do that to me." I said as I took the flower and closed my locker.

"Well, you should really be aware of your surroundings." She said as we walked down the hall.

"I'll remember that." I said.

"So, who gave you the flower?" she asked.

"I don't know," I lied, but I wanted to know where this was going before I talked to someone about it.

"Ooh, a secret admirer." She said before the bell rang. "Oh, I have to go." The rest of the morning went to good and texted him throughout the morning.

**-TTYS-**

_So, do you want to sit together at lunch?_

_I want to, but you know we have nosy friends_

_And nosy friends means Alice and Alice means crazy_

_And crazy Alice means never ending nosiness_

_Yeah, well I guess I'll see you at lunch_

"So, then I was like can I lick the bottom of your shoe," Leah said. I looked up and just stated at her. Then she proceeded to laugh. "Oh my God! You should have seen your face." She said letting out a loud laugh.

"What were you walking about?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to see if you were listening, which you were not. Who are you texting by the way?" she asked.

"No one, just a friend from Chicago" I said as we grabbed some food.

"Well, that's cool, do you miss it?"

"Not as much as I thought I did."

"That's good, I think." She said as we sat down.

"Hey, Bella," I heard a guy's voice. I looked up to see Mike who still had a bruise on his eye.

"Hey, Mike." I said trying not to feel awkward.

"Is it okay, if I talk to you alone, for a minute or two." He said, placing his hands on his pockets.

"Sure, Mike," I said getting up. We walked to the courtyard just off the cafeteria. "What's up." I said after a while of just sitting there on the wall.

"I want to apologize, for what happened."

"Mike—"I said.

"No let me apologize, I need to apologize. Look, Bella when that happened I was a little tipsy, someone had spiked one of the punch bowls, and I had too much. I know it's not an excuse, but I do want to apologize. I shouldn't have done what I did. If I had been in the right state of mind that wouldn't have happened, but I'm sorry that it did. I know I can't ask for anything, but I would like to be friends with you if that is possible." He said letting out a deep breath.

"First, Mike I want to say that being drunk is not an excuse, but I understand. Second, I accept your apology. I see that you are genuinely sorry Mike and I appreciate that you apologized. Lastly, Mike I would like to be friends, but you know it's going to take time for me to get over what happened. I forgive you, but Mike it takes time." I said getting up.

"That is understandable, take all the time you need." He said getting up and walks away. I sat there for a few minutes before I walked back into the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" asked Felix as soon as I sat down.

"Nothing, we just needed to talk." I said trying to act nonchalant about it.

"What did you need to talk about?" Seth asked looking interested.

"He wanted to ask me out." I said which wasn't a lie; it was just that it happened during the dance and not right now.

"Well, what did you say?" Alice asked looking excited.

"I said no, not right now, I'm not looking to date." I said.

"Except maybe that secret admirer," Tanya said and everyone looked at me.

"What secret admirer?" asked Rose as she sat down beside Emmett.

"The one that left her that white rose, she's been carrying around all morning." Tanya answered for me.

"What rose, Isabella?" asked Felix using my full name.

"Nothing Felix, it's just a flower, and I don't know who sent me the flower so don't ask." I said.

"Don't worry we'll find out," Said Seth who was looking at me intently.

**-TTYS-**

_Really, why not?_

_Because you don't know my brothers they overreact about everything with me_

_Really? They can't be that bad_

_Yeah they are you just haven't seen them much_

_No I can't believe it_

_You weren't there at lunch which I was upset by it_

_I'm sorry I got cornered by the coach_

_Something wrong?_

_No he just said I was off today at practice and that I need to focus_

_What is something wrong?_

_No just thinking about you…you're cute when you blush_

_Aw…wait how do you…never mind_

_Got to go just called down to dinner_

_Me too_

_Can I call you later?_

_Sure_

"BELLA DINNER!" Seth and Felix yelled from my door.

"I know I heard you the first time."

"Well it doesn't seem like it." Seth said. "Something the matter sis?" he asked sitting down.

"Whose but do I have to kick?" Felix said cracking his knuckles.

"No, nothing is wrong, I'm just trying to figure out who gave me that rose." I said looking at it. I had placed it on a vase on my dresser.

"Yeah, us too, you're too young to get roses." Felix said. "Now come on I'm hungry"

**-TTYS-**

"So, how was school?"

"Good, until we got to practice, coach worked out like dogs." Seth said.

"Yeah, something about half of the team failing a test or something," Felix added as we ate a roast mom made.

"You boys didn't fail did you?" dad asked starring at them, "You know the rules if you do."

"Don't worry Pops we didn't fail." Felix said.

"What about you Bells?"

"My day was good, you know same old same old." I said.

"Now don't lie" Felix said then stopping dramatically.

"What you lying about Bella?" mom asked she had been getting some more rolls.

"Nothing, I had a good day." I said as Seth and Felix shook their heads.

"She got a rose, dad," Felix said leaning forward.

"Really?" mom asked. "Do you know who gave it to you?" she asked.

"No, he signed it secret admirer," I said.

"Ooh mystery admirer, that's so cute, what did the note say?" asked mom.

"Let me get it from my book bag" I said going to the counter and grabbing it.

I gave it to mom and she read it out loud, "Good morning beautiful Bella. I wish you a good morning. P.S. you should really change your locker combination. Oh that's so sweet." Mom said smiling and getting all happy."

Dad took the note and looked at it, then said, "I don't like it. I don't want you going to school and hooking up with guys; you should focus on your studies, then go to college and then maybe have a boyfriend after you graduate." Dad said.

I got mad, "Dad! It's just a note; I don't even know who the guy is. I know I have to go to school and study, my grades are better than my brothers. By the way that is so unfair and sexist, because had Seth or Felix done this you would be good job boys, and talking about what she looks like and when are they going out. Yet you tell me that I should focus on my studies, then go to college and then have a boyfriend. I recent that, because they wouldn't have told them what you told me. I'm not hungry anymore, may I be excused?" I said pushing away my plate.

"No," dad said.

"Yes, go ahead Bella," mom said.

I stood and then turned back to get the note that was beside my dad and said, "By the way I recent that you would think that I would go to school and hook up with guys, yet my brother's would have a badge of honor or something." I said before going upstairs to my room.

-**TTYS-**

"Hey, Bella it's mom can I come in?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Only you." I said, because I knew dad was standing outside with her.

"Hey, baby," she said sitting down beside me and hugging me. "You know he didn't mean it, he's really sorry," she said giving me a little squeeze.

"Mom, but it's not fair. If Felix or Seth had said they liked a girl he would congratulate them, but because I'm a girl, I got the not till you're thirty lecture. God that is so sexist, mom does he really think I'm that easy? Because, if that's what he thinks then maybe he should rethink the way you have raised me." I said ranting.

"Hey, Bella calm down, he really is sorry and you know damn well that he would never think that of you. It's just you're his only girl and on top of that you are the baby. He loves you very much and wants to protect you from the evils of the world." Mom said.

"I understand, but can you tell him to a little less sexist?" I asked.

"How about we let him in so he can apologize,"

"Okay," I said like I had a choice.

"Come in, Charlie" Mom said, "Now I'm going to leave you two alone to talk, Charlie listen to Bella, and Bella listen to your father." She said before leaving and probably staying outside to hear what we were saying.

"I'm sorry baby girl; you know I care a lot about you."

"I know dad, but you need to chill with the sexist thinking and don't say it isn't because it is and I'm right. You know the things that I pointed out are true. You treat my brothers different and I get that, but sometimes I just wished that you would get rid of that sexist mentality that you have of me because I may end up going out with my secret admirer when and if I meet him. I understand that your job is to protect me, but daddy, please let me be a teenager and be a girl, but also at the same time, I want to know what you will be there for me when I need you." I said.

"When did you get this smart?" he asked.

"That day that Felix almost burnt the house down." I said trying to make him laugh.

"Yeah, you know what baby girl, I don't think I could do all what you say, but I can try, so from know on I would like to trust you to make the right the decisions. So, I would like to apologize for acting like such a dad," he said and I laughed.

"Okay, dad, I'm sorry too, for what I said earlier."

"Its okay baby girl, you know that I love you and that is all under the bridge."

**-TTYS-**

"So what did your dad say about the note?" asked Tanya as we faced timed.

"He went all you can't date till you graduate college. Then I went off on him saying in more subtle nice words that he was a sexist pig."

"You did not!" she yelled into the phone as she put on her face mask.

"Yeah, I did, but my mom came up and I talked to her and then I talked to him. He forgave me and I forgave him for what he said."

"You know, I think we should do some investigate who your secret admirer is." She said.

"NO!" I yelled, "I mean no, I think I'm just going to let it go, after what happened with my dad earlier I don't want to get into another argument with him." I said after yelling.

"Come on, Bella, you can't do that. What if your secret admirer is the one," she said.

"What do you mean the one?"

"You, know your first real boyfriend. We could double date." She said getting excited.

"No, Tanya, I have to tell you something, I know who my secret admirer is." I said.

"WHO TELL ME!" she yelled.

"It's Mike, that's what he wanted to talk about. I told him that I did not want to have a relationship with him. I told him that I only see him as a friend."

"Really? Mike Newton?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think he's sweet though you know." I said taking the peel off my face. That night as I lay down in bed, the little voice in my head kept chanting liar, liar pants on fire.

There is nothing wrong with telling small white lies, right?

**-TTYS-**

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed it. I will update as soon as i can.**


End file.
